Echange
by Little-Dragon's-Fire
Summary: Quand les amis n'en sont plus et que les jumeaux Weasley s'en mêlent.  HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Je me présente, Draco Malfoy. Prince des Serpentards et plus grand tombeur de Poudlard. Toutes les filles de 7ème et 6ème années sont passées dans mes draps, ou presque toutes. En tout cas celles de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. En ce qui concerne les Gryffondors…je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ce genre de choses. Coucher avec une Gryffondor…Brrr, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Mais ce n'est pas cette petite exclusion qui diminuera ma notoriété de Dieu de la luxure.

M'enfin, je dois bien reconnaitre que je commence à me lasser de toutes ces écervelées, c'est toujours la même chose, aucune innovation, ça devient trop répétitif, alors je suis en pleine remise en question sur mon orientation sexuelle. Peut-être que je devrais ouvrir mes horizons. Aller voir chez la gente masculine…pourquoi pas…

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand je me suis brutalement retrouvé ramené à la réalité par un puissant coup d'épaule qui m'envoya m'écraser contre le mur du couloir. Furieux d'être ainsi bousculé, je me retournai vivement pour pétrifier sur place l'insolent qui avait osé me toucher. Malheureusement pour moi, ledit insolent n'était autre que M. Grand-Héros-De-Notre-Temps-Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce type n'a jamais été intimidé par moi. Cela s'annonçait compliqué. Tant pis, j'avais justement besoin d'un peu d'exercice et rien de mieux que Potter pour parfaire mes insultes.

"Alors Potter, tes lunettes ne te suffisent même plus pour regarder devant toi?"

Son regard s'est posé sur moi et je pus voir qu'il était ravi que j'entame une autre dispute, apparemment lui aussi voulait se défouler.

"Oh tiens, Malfoy. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là. Remarque, tu es tellement insignifiant, que ce n'est pas très difficile de t'ignorer."

Touché…comment cet avorton fils d'une sang de bourbe osait-il me dire ça, à moi, Draco Malfoy?

"Tu serais bien le seul à ne pas me voir, on ne peut pas en dire autant du reste de l'école…mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, après tout comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que beauté et richesse veulent dire. Toi, dont les amis sont des loqueteux et des sangs de bourbe."

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur sous l'insulte. C'était tellement prévisible, injurier ses amis, le meilleur moyen de le rendre fou.

Justement, le voilà qui sort sa baguette et la pointe vers moi, seulement j'ai été aussi rapide que lui et maintenant nous nous défions du regard. A celui qui capitulera le premier. Seulement, ce jour là, je pouvais voir une farouche détermination dans ses yeux trop verts. Une lueur de haine me fit comprendre qu'il avait bien l'intention de se battre.

Nous lançâmes notre sortilège en même temps, je ne sais pas lequel il avait choisi, pour ma part c'était un _sectum sempra, _oui, pour lui rendre la pareille à ce qu'il m'avait infligé en 5ème année. Toujours est-il que quand nos sorts se sont rencontrés, un étrange phénomène s'est produit, je me suis senti comme aspiré par un siphon et j'ai été projeté contre le mur, ce qui me fit perdre momentanément connaissance. La dernière chose que je vis, fut Potter s'effondrer sur le sol.

Quand je me réveillai quelques instants plus tard, le visage inquiet de Granger était penché vers moi et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut "_Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait d'aussi beaux yeux…" _

"Harry! Tu vas bien?"

"_Harry? __Mais pourquoi elle m'appelle comme ça la née-moldue?"_

"Harry?"

Une nouvelle tête était entrée dans mon champ de vision, celle du pouilleux Weasley. Vraiment, le roux, c'est affreux, surtout de près. Je ne pus dire qu'une seule chose:

"Foutez-moi la paix bande de bouseux."

Soudain, en entendant cette voix, je me figeai. Ce n'était pas ma voix, trop chaleureuse pour être la mienne. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait?

A ce moment j'entendis de l'autre côté du couloir la voix de Blaise qui m'appelait:

"Draco? Bon sang, DRACO! Réveille-toi espèce de prince de mes deux! Si t'en es vraiment un tu ne devrais pas t'évanouir comme une de ces putains de Gryffondors!"

Hum, Blaise a toujours été d'une poésie rare…le seul problème c'est qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais plutôt à celui qui était étendu par terre et qui me ressemblait étrangement.

Soudain, je réalisai:

"Où est passé Potter?"

Les deux autour de moi me regardèrent comme si j'étais fou:

"Mais Harry" me dit Granger, "tu es là…", elle farfouilla dans son sac et me tendit un petit miroir.

Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle tenait à ce que je m'admire dans une glace, je le savais déjà que j'étais irrésistible.

Machinalement, je pris le miroir de poche pour découvrir avec horreur que mes cheveux, habituellement blonds et parfaitement coiffés, étaient devenus noirs et complètement en bataille. Mes yeux si gris et tranchants étaient désormais verts et brillants cachés par une affreuse paire de lunettes.

Stupéfait, je portai la main à mon front et sous mes doigts je sentis LA cicatrice, celle dont je m'étais tant moqué.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, c'est forcément un mauvais tour que me joue cet abruti de Gryffondor ! »_

A l'autre bout du couloir, celui qui me ressemblait se relevait péniblement et j'eus tout le temps de le détailler avec horreur. C'était moi que je contemplais en train de m'extraire des limbes. C'était moi sans l'être vraiment.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

C'était aussi ma voix, seulement ce n'était pas moi qui avais prononcé ces mots.

"C'est une blague, je suis dans le corps de Malfoy?"

La tête blonde qui n'était autre que la mienne me regarda avec ces yeux haineux et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir. Je pouvais vraiment faire peur par moment.

Mais était- ce vraiment un frisson de peur? En sentant le corps réagir j'eus comme un doute…

Ne voulant pas être en reste je lançai:

"Et encore Potter, tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre, tu as atterri dans MON corps parfait, alors que moi je dois supporter d'être dans le tien qui est loin d'être vraiment attirant."

Je ponctuai ma phrase par une mine de dégout, enfin j'espérais surtout que ça en avait l'air, le contrôle des expressions de ce visage n'était pas encore au point.

"Malfoy" gronda Potter dans mon corps, "j'espère que c'est une mauvaise blague de ta part et que tu vas me rendre ce qui m'appartient tout de suite!"

"Franchement Potter, si c'était vraiment de moi, jamais je n'aurais fait en sorte d'être dans ce truc que tu appelles un corps…mais comment fais-tu pour te regarder dans un miroir?"

Furieux, Potter-Malfoy se jeta sur moi. Le spectacle devait être vraiment divertissant parce que j'entendais des rires tout autour de nous. C'est justement ce qui nous stoppa dans notre élan.

Surpris et passablement énervé contre mes amis qui osaient se moquer de moi, je les regardais se tordre de rire, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Si on pouvait appeler ça des amis…

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, bande de bossus ?"

Toujours hilare, Blaise leva les yeux vers moi et m'avoua la cause de son hilarité:

"En fait, ce matin, Ron et moi avons versé dans votre jus de citrouille une potion d'échange que les jumeaux Weasley nous ont fournie. C'était pour les tester. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui déclenchait "l'échange". Maintenant on va pouvoir leur dire qu'il faut pour ça lancer un sort au même moment."

Complètement stupéfait, je regardai Potter faire la même tête que moi tout en fixant ses amis qui se tordaient aussi de rire.

"Blaise…" ma voix se fit menaçante, "j'espère pour toi que tu connais l'antidote parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de toi dans un future très proche."

Il eut la bonne idée d'arrêter de rire et de blêmir sous son impeccable bronzage. Seulement cela ne dura pas longtemps, un éclat de malice traversa son regard et quand il le posa sur mon ancien moi, il repartit de plus belle. Et c'est Weasley qui répondit à ma question:

"En fait, mes frères ne connaissent pas non plus d'antidote…je crois qu'on va devoir demander à Rogue…ou alors vous restez comme ça le temps que l'effet se dissipe…"

"Ron, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie et que je vais bientôt me réveiller! Je ne vais quand même pas devoir rester comme ça jusqu'à l'obtention d'un remède! C'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite, me retrouver bloqué dans le corps de CE Serpentard!"

"Je sais bien Harry, mais il n'y a pour l'instant aucun remède…vraiment, ça fait bizarre de parler gentiment à Malfoy, même si je sais que ce n'est pas lui…" et il repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Le laissant se tordre sur le sol, tel la pauvre limace qu'il était, je me tournai vers Potter :

"Au fait, le balafré, il serait bon que tu me rendes ma baguette."

"D'accord Malfoy, mais rends moi la mienne alors."

"La confiance est reine à ce que je vois…"

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres

"Toujours avec toi…"

Je lui tendis la sienne et visiblement surpris que je ne fasse pas plus de manière pour la lui rendre, il me donna la mienne.

"Je me demande quand même si elles vont vous reconnaitre…" ajouta Granger "après tout, vous n'êtes plus vraiment vous-même."

L'idée que ma baguette me rejette et que je doive utiliser celle de Potter me retournait le cœur. Heureusement, elle n'en fit rien, même si elle m'obéissait moins bien qu'avant.

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi?" demanda Potter.

"Le mieux serait encore d'aller voir Dumbledore, Il connait peut être le contre sort…" lança Ron plein d'espoir.

"Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer sans problème Ron, tu te fais des idées. Dès que j'aurai récupéré la pleine puissance de ma baguette, tu vas la sentir passer ta blague foireuse…"

Le rouquin dégluti avec difficulté. Potty serait-il rancunier? Un trait de caractère typiquement serpentard.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, notre petit groupe se retrouva bloqué.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un connait le mot de passe?"

Tous se tournèrent vers moi.

"Pas la peine de me regarder. J'ai pas pour habitude de trainer avec le vieux fou…"

"Ha oui, c'est vrai que c'est Malfoy qui est dans Harry" murmura Ron.

Cette simple petite phrase me provoqua des images particulièrement délirantes à l'esprit et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour que rien ne paraisse sur ce visage trop expressif.

Soudain, mon moi se tourna dans ma direction et me regarda avec des yeux horrifiés.

"Malfoy, c'est quoi ce truc que je viens de voir apparaitre dans ma tête?"

"De quoi tu parles Potty?"

Il fronça le nez en entendant son surnom.

"Je parle des images qui sont apparues dans mon esprit sans qu'elles ne soient à moi. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas moi qui y ai pensé."

"Alors ça voudrait dire…"

"Que leurs esprits sont encore reliés à leurs corps et que donc celui qui l'occupe perçoit ce que pense son propriétaire réel." Termina une voix connue de tous.

Dumbledore les toisaient de son regard pétillant de malice.

"Alors comme ça M. Potter a pris la place de M. Malfoy et vice versa? Hum, c'est pour le moins…original."

Derrière sa barbe, je pouvais voir se dessiner un petit sourire.

_« Ne me dites pas que le vieux va se mettre à rire de cette situation lui aussi? »_

Heureusement, il avait plus de self contrôle que ceux qui me servaient d'amis. Si tant est qu'on peut appeler amis des personnes qui vous font des blagues aussi nulles. D'un autre côté, cela allait me permettre de m'amuser aux dépends du Gryffondor. Voilà l'occasion rêvée de ternir l'image du parfait héros.

"Malfoy, je t'interdis de faire n'importe quoi avec mon corps. Et arrête de penser aussi fort!" tempêta Potter.

Dumbledore se tourna vers moi et me toisa de son regard perçant. Celui qui vous donne l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

"M. Malfoy et M. Potter. Le temps que la potion fera effet, je vous saurai gré de ne pas tenter de coup bas à l'encontre de la propriété de votre camarade. En l'occurrence, son corps. Pour cela, je vais vous jeter un sort, qui vous empêchera de faire du mal à ce qui ne vous appartient pas. Et également un sortilège d'entrave, au cas où l'un de vous tenterait de donner une mauvaise image de l'autre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

"Oui Monsieur."

"Bien, en attendant que le professeur Rogue et les jumeaux Weasley mettent en place l'antidote. M. Malfoy et M. Potter, vous échangerez vos dortoirs et programmes de cours. Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école soit au courant de cet incident. Vous devrez donc vous comporter comme celui dont vous avez pris la place. Pour ce qui est de vos amis respectifs, je les invite à faire preuve de discrétion et à bien avoir en tête que M. Potter est dans le corps de M. Malfoy et inversement. Tout préjudice moral sera également sanctionné. Pour cela, je m'adresse aux farceurs. Enfin, et M. Weasley. Vous aurez comme sanction de vous montrer courtois et de soutenir votre nouveau camarade. En clair, s'il arrive le moindre problème à ces deux jeunes gens, vous en serez tenus pour responsables. Les autres, qui j'en suis sûr ne sont pas complètement innocents, vous me rendrez pour demain une rédaction sur les avantages et les inconvénients de ce genre d'échange et un rapport complet chaque jour sur l'évolution de cette potion. »

Seule Hermione était ravie par sa sanction. Tous les autres se plaignirent. Seule Hermione comprit quel était le but de cette punition et elle seule rendit des rapports complets sur ce que désirait vraiment savoir Dumbledore.

OoOoO

En arrivant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, je me rendis compte que le rouge et l'or étaient vraiment partout, certes l'ambiance était chaleureuse mais écœurante de convivialité. Comment j'allais faire pour vivre là dedans pendant les semaines à venir ?

Mon désespoir dût se voir sur mon visage Ô combien trop expressif, car la miss-je-sais-tout tenta de me rassurer.

«Tu sais, tu pourras toujours changer la déco de ton lit si ça te dérange tant que ça, mais pour ce qui est de cette pièce, il va falloir t'y faire. Le plus simple serait encore que tu y passes le moins de temps possible, mais il faudra quand même que tu te comportes un minimum comme un Gryffondor et pour ça il va falloir faire preuve d'amabilité avec tes colocataires. »

Son petit sourire amusé ne trompait personne et sûrement pas moi, je m'apprêtai à lui répondre vertement lorsqu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'insinua dans ma tête :

_«Change de place ne serait-ce qu'un cadre photo et je charge Ron de te faire la peau dans ton sommeil Malfoy !»_

_«Charmante entrée en matière, je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient aimables.»_

_«Ils le sont, c'est juste un traitement de faveur que je te réserve, tu devrais en être heureux.»_

_«Alors dans ce cas je me dois d'être tout aussi gentil envers toi. Ne te fais pas de soucis Potter, je ne changerai pas d'un iota tes affaires. J'espère juste que tu auras la présence d'esprit de faire de même, car une fois que j'aurai retrouvé ce qui m'appartient, je me ferais un plaisir de reprendre les bonnes habitudes.»_

_«Parfait…on se voit en potion, et bonne chance pour subir Rogue pendant ce cours, il a beau savoir que tu es moi, il ne pourra pas se permettre de changer radicalement de comportement. J'en ris d'avance…»_

Malheur, le cours de potion. Moi qui me délectais de voir Potter se faire assassiner par Rogue, j'allais vite déchanter…

Mon trouble dût se voir, car Granger posa des yeux inquiets sur moi.

«Tu viens de discuter avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais j'y répondis quand même.

« Oui, et il a eu l'amabilité de me rappeler ce que Rogue lui faisait endurer et cette perspective ne me réjouit guère. »

Malgré la détresse dans laquelle je me trouvais, un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celle que je commençais à trouver sympathique. Je la fusillai du regard, croyant qu'elle se moquait de moi et de mon malheur à venir.

Furieux, je partis vers les escaliers qui montaient aux dortoirs mais elle me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne la dernière marche.

« Attends Dra…Harry, je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est seulement que tu as une façon de parler assez aristocratique et ça fait vraiment bizarre d'entendre Harry parler comme ça. Si tu veux que l'illusion persiste, il va te falloir adopter un langage un peu moins… »

« Châtié ? »

Un éclat d'hilarité traversa ses yeux, mais elle retint son sourire, ce pour quoi je lui fus reconnaissant.

« Oui, c'est ça. Garde en tête qu'Harry a vécu avec des gens simples et particulièrement vulgaires envers lui. Bon, je ne te demande pas de parler comme un môme de la banlieue, mais essaie d'éliminer ton vocabulaire soutenu et ton expression de supériorité quand tu parles ou marches. »

Devant ma tête plus que catastrophée, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Dis-toi que Harry doit faire le travail inverse, lui qui a toujours détesté qu'on le réprimande pour sa tenue, je ne pense pas qu'il va s'amuser avec Blaise et Pansy… »

Son petit sourire en coin la rendait particulièrement craquante, si je n'avais pas été aussi sélectif dans mes critères de choix de partenaire, j'en aurais peut-être fait une de mes conquêtes. M'enfin, maintenant que je me trouvais bloqué dans ce corps, je ne pouvais rien tenter avec elle, ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Potter est une vierge innocente qui n'a jamais découché et se réserve pour son grand amour…

_Comment je sais ça moi ?_

Avant de monter les escaliers, je me tournai vers ma nouvelle amie :

« Hermione, comment se fait-il que je sache certaines choses sur la vie…sexuelle de Potter, alors que je l'ignorais avant notre échange ? »

Elle me fixa un moment, l'air de réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire, quand elle se décida enfin :

« J'imagine que corps et esprit ne sont pas deux entités complètement différentes, on en a la preuve étant donné que Harry et toi pouvez communiquer par pensées sans être dans la même pièce. D'une certaine façon, le corps d'Harry doit « garder » des informations le concernant, comme ce qu'il fait de son…sexe. Si tu restes trop longtemps dans son corps, tu vas finir par croire que tu es vraiment lui et donc… »

« …Que lui est vraiment moi. On finira par échanger complètement nos identités sans s'en rendre compte…mais c'est affreux ! Je ne veux pas devenir Harry Potter ! Il doit y avoir une solution, quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! »

« Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde et puis, ça doit prendre des années avant que ce genre de phénomène ne se produise et comme le professeur Rogue et les jumeaux Weasley travaillent ensemble pour trouver l'antidote, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une semaine ou deux, donc pas la peine de paniquer comme ça. Maintenant dépêche-toi de monter voir ta nouvelle chambre et tache de faire bonne impression en tant que Harry Potter. Il faut que les autres croient que rien ne s'est passé. »

« Attends, si jamais ils me demandent des choses que j'ignore ou que… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ron sera avec toi pour éviter ce genre de problèmes, sinon tu peux toujours demander à Harry via le lien que vous avez entre vous… »

Voyant la tête que je faisais à cette idée elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« …Ou tu peux faire confiance à son corps pour te donner quelques informations, mais tu ne pourras pas répondre à tout dans ce dernier cas…il va quand même falloir discuter avec Harry…je te laisse monter. »

Avant qu'elle ne parte, je murmurai un petit « merci » que je suis sûr qu'elle entendit car elle souriait.

Trop occupé à pleurer sur mon sort, je ne vis pas Dean sortir du dortoir et on se percuta suffisamment violement pour m'envoyer au tapis.

Choqué, oubliant où et surtout quel visage j'avais, je lui balançai à la figure :

« Bon sang Thomas ! Tu ne peux pas vérifier s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un derrière la porte que tu ouvres ! Ou alors c'est que tu es trop bête pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser, tous les mêmes ces Gryff… »

« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

Voilà le rouquin qui déboulait, pour une fois, j'étais plutôt content de le voir lui, un peu plus et je grillais ma couverture. Pas que je me souciais vraiment de la réputation de Saint Potter, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir à subir un des sorts de Dumbledore, et Merlin sait ce qu'il peut être créatif en matière de sortilèges.

Me relevant péniblement, je me tournai vers mon « meilleur » ami :

« Ce n'est rien, Thom… Dean ne m'avait pas vu en sortant et il m'a carrément envoyé contre le mur. Rien de grave. »

Je fis un petit sourire au noir qui était resté bloqué sur place, comme s'il avait vu passer la vierge. Ce qui en soit, n'est pas tout à fait faux étant donné que Potter n'a jamais…

_« Tu vas la fermer Malfoy ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre radoter sur le fait que je sois vierge. T'as vraiment que ça en tête ! »_

_« Potter, ça faisait longtemps tiens. Au moins l'avantage pour toi d'être dans mon corps, c'est que j'avais des habitudes plus…libertines. Tu pourrais être surpris de certaines réactions de mon corps à l'avenir. Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais prêt à faire face à des situations particulièrement gênantes pour un…novice. Hahaha ! »_

Un frisson me parcouru le dos, mais pas un frisson de peur ou de froid, plutôt de…désir ?

_« Brrr, Malfoy, même en pensée ton rire me fait froid dans le dos… »_

_« Froid dans le dos ? En es-tu bien sûr Potter, ce n'est pas ce que ton corps m'a dit en tout cas… »_

_Un grand silence s'installa dans ma tête et je pouvais presque le voir rougir de la tête aux pieds._

_« Le grand Harry Potter est gay ! Si ça ce n'est pas un scoop, heureusement pour toi que ton ami Dumbledore nous a empêché de nuire à la réputation de l'autre, sinon dès aujourd'hui tout Poudlard saurait que tu préfères les hommes. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il va juste falloir que je patiente un peu… »_

_« Tu es vraiment une ordure Malfoy, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je trouverai bien un cadavre dans ton placard un de ces jours. »_

_« C'est encore une de tes expressions moldue pour dire que tu trouveras un défaut dans mon image de perfection j'imagine. Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin. »_

_« Va te faire voir Malfoy, et arrête de regarder Hermione comme une conquête, elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi. »_

_« Hmpf, peut-être, mais elle est aussi mon amie maintenant et plus la tienne. Au fait comment tu t'en sors avec l'apprentissage d'un langage correct ? Blaise et Pansy peuvent être charmant n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Va au diable Malfoy ! »_

Souriant de toutes mes dents, j'entrai dans le dortoir des lions. Comme leur salle commune, il était rouge, or et chaleureux. On était bien loin de l'atmosphère morose des cachots. Hé oui, j'avais beau être un Serpentard, vivre sept ans dans le vert, ça finit presque par vous donner la nausée.

Le rouquin passa devant moi et discrètement m'indiqua lequel était mon lit. Je dis discrètement, car Londubat et Finnigan étaient dans la pièce.

Ce fut presque avec un soupir de soulagement que je me laissai tomber sur le lit, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerai le reste de la semaine dans les couvertures en attendant que l'antidote soit prêt. Mais bien entendu, il fallait que je joue le rôle de cet hyperactif et studieux Potter. Vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir. La seule chose qui me remontait un peu le moral, c'était de me dire que Potter devait souffrir au moins autant que moi en cet instant. Las de mes réflexions, je me levai pour me rendre dans la salle de bain commune du dortoir.

_« Cet idiot de Gryffondor n'a pas été capable d'être préfet en chef, du coup, je dois partager la salle d'eau, quelle plaie… »_

« Hey Harry ! » m'interpella Finnigan, « n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas utiliser la cabine de douche du fond, je ne crois pas que Dean ait fini de la réparer, alors évite de t'y installer. »

Prenant sur moi, je lui décochai un sourire et le remerciai avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Une fois seul, je pus enfin laisser tomber ce masque que je m'étais obligé à porter pour sauver la réputation de Potty. Etant devant un miroir, j'en profitais pour détailler ce visage qui finalement n'était pas si repoussant. Bien au contraire… Trop occupé à me regarder dans la glace, je ne vis pas Weasley entrer. Ce n'est que quand il parla que je sursautai et fusillai du regard son reflet.

« Malfoy, arrête donc de te dévisager, Harry se regarde à peine dans les miroirs, il va falloir que tu t'empêches de t'admirer. »

« Pour ta gouverne Weaslaid, je ne m'admirais pas, mais je me disais qu'il est encore plus moche de près. Un peu comme toi en fait. »

Retenant une insulte, il soupira de colère et ajouta :

« J'étais venu te dire que Dean ne va pas tarder à revenir pour terminer la réparation de la douche, alors si tu veux encore profiter de ta solitude, je te conseille de passer sous l'eau tout de suite. Dean est gay et a des vues sur Harry et ce dernier a toujours fait en sorte de l'ignorer et de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui. Donc, comme je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me laver avec toi, mais comme je ne veux pas subir un des sorts de Dumbledore, je vais me contenter de jouer au garde du corps. Alors dépêche-toi. »

« Ça va, ça va. Pas la peine de me hurler dessus. »

J'entrai dans une cabine apparemment fonctionnelle et pendant que je me déshabillais, je continuais la conversation :

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette douche pour que Thomas doive la réparer ? »

Retenant un rire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, il me relata l'histoire :

« C'est simple, Dean ne cherche pas de relations stables, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est assouvir ses besoins sexuels. Alors le mieux, c'est encore de changer de partenaire assez souvent pour que ce ne soit pas monotone. En fait, il est comme toi, sauf que lui, c'est les mecs qui l'intéressent. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'arrêta pas le rouquin :

« Un jour il s'est ramené avec trois mecs, tous des Serpentards. Ils se sont enfermés dans la salle de bain et trop pressés ils n'ont pas pensé à mettre un sort de silence, de sorte que tous ceux qui étaient dans le dortoir ont pu en profiter. Et je peux te dire que ça a été assez violent. Je te passe les détails, je tiens à garder mon déjeuner. Enfin, quand ils se sont décidés à sortir, Dean était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Il n'a pas pu s'asseoir sans gémir de douleur pendant une semaine ! »

Là, mon nouvel ami rit de bon cœur. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit son souffle pour terminer son histoire :

« Comme Dean n'a pas été assez malin pour mettre un sort de discrétion, il ne pouvait pas nier être le responsable de l'état de la cabine de douche et pour se venger, on a tous insisté pour qu'il la répare sans utiliser la magie. Ça c'est Harry qui a eu l'idée, je crois qu'il en a profité pour occuper Dean un moment avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge. »

Rigolant sous cape, je me dis que ce genre de comportement était typiquement Serpentard. Pas si saint que ça le petit Potty. J'en fis la remarque à mon garde du corps et celui-ci eut du mal à retenir un sourire.

« En fait, on dirait pas comme ça, mais Harry est celui qui a toujours les meilleures blagues. Il sait se montrer particulièrement inventif en matière de gages aussi. Il pourrait faire concurrence à mes frères. Par moment je me demande si le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé… Bon, en attendant, si tu as fini de faire ta diva devant le miroir, suis-moi, on doit retrouver Hermione dans la salle commune. Elle veut encore nous traîner à la bibliothèque pour finir ce foutu devoir de potion… j'l'ai même pas commencé ! » S'exclamât-il sur un ton très théâtral. J'en aurais presque ri si ça n'avait pas été tant pathétique.

Ce devoir, ça faisait belle lurette que je l'avais fini et je suis sûr que ce feignant de Potter n'avait même pas écrit la première ligne… Prenant sur moi pour ne pas me moquer de Ron, nous sortîmes enfin de la salle de bain. Jetant un œil dans le dortoir, je constatai qu'il était vide et m'autorisai un petit sourire narquois à l'idée de devoir passer du temps ici.

Nous rejoignîmes donc Hermione dans la salle commune. Elle dut trainer son presque petit ami à la bibliothèque, il tenta même de m'amadouer en me proposant un match amical de quidditch. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas Potter et ce genre de ruse, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Une fois installé à une table, je sortis les parchemins du sac et me mis en quête du devoir. M'attendant à ne trouver qu'un bout de papier griffonné seulement du titre, je fus agréablement surpris de trouver l'ensemble de la dissertation rédigé et prêt à être rendu en cours le lendemain.

Je fus encore plus surpris de voir que le style de rédaction et le point de vue adopté par Harry étaient des plus pertinents et des plus intéressants. Avec ce genre de travail, c'était impossible qu'il ait une mauvaise note, Severus ne pourrait pas mettre moins qu'effort exceptionnel.

Je m'en ouvris à Hermione, mais cette dernière ne partagea pas mon étonnement. Elle fut d'avantage surprise que je considère Potter comme un fainéant.

« Mais Harry est très loin d'être mauvais en cours, au contraire, il a toujours eu de très bons résultats. Tous ses devoirs, il les termine dans les temps. La seule chose, c'est que Rogue s'acharne sur lui depuis toujours et il fait en sorte qu'Harry ait de mauvaises notes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a beaucoup travaillé les potions, pour obliger Rogue à lui reconnaître ses efforts. »

« En ce qui concerne les potions, je veux bien te croire Hermione, mais dans les autres matières, à chaque fois qu'on a des cours communs, je vois Potter en train de dormir ou alors il gribouille sur son papier sans écouter un seul mot du prof. »

Souriant tristement, elle m'avoua à demi-mots :

« Tu sais, depuis qu'il a appris qu'il est sorcier, Harry a travaillé pour combattre Voldemort, de fait, il a suivi un entrainement particulier. Du coup, tous les sorts d'attaque, de défense, ou encore la métamorphose, tout cela il l'a déjà étudié, appris et utilisé, alors c'est normal qu'en cours il ne soit pas attentif, il s'ennuie. »

Surpris et ne pouvant empêcher ma curiosité, je demandai encore :

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Poudlard cette année ? S'il a déjà tout appris, pourquoi est-il revenu en septième année ? »

Elle hésita à me répondre, j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas lui être facile de dévoiler les secrets de son meilleur ami, alors j'ajoutai :

« Tu sais, c'est vrai que je suis curieux vis à vis de Potter, mais c'est aussi que j'y suis contraint. Si je te demande tout ça, c'est pour mieux le comprendre, pour faire un Potter plus crédible… »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle comprit dans ce que je venais de lui dire, mais en tout cas je vis clairement un éclair d'amusement passer dans son regard.

« Très bien, si c'est pour mieux le comprendre je veux bien te le dire alors. Il se trouve que Harry est obligé de terminer sa scolarité, autrement il n'a pas le diplôme qui lui permettra d'aller poursuivre ses études. De plus le ministre de la magie ne le reconnaît pas comme un sorcier à part entière. C'est comme si Harry était une arme dont il se serait servi pour abattre le mage noir, c'est vraiment dégradant comme image et ça lui a fichu un coup au moral quand il l'a su… »

« Je veux bien te croire, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est un grand sorcier et que personne n'a le droit de lui retirer ça. »

Encore une fois, l'éclair traversa son regard et elle ne put retenir un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Pour te dire, il était tellement mal, qu'il a refusé de sortir de sa chambre de tout l'été. Quand Dumbledore l'a su, il est venu le voir et l'a convaincu de venir finir ses études, ne serait-ce que pour voir du monde et ne pas s'enfermer dans sa morosité. »

« Oui, mais il faut dire qu'au début de l'année il n'a vraiment pas été facile à vivre, » ajouta Ron qui écoutait d'une oreille notre conversation.

« Il a eu du mal à ne pas se sentir responsable de la mort de beaucoup d'entre nous. Aujourd'hui encore, lors des repas, les places vides lui rappellent ceux qui sont disparus. C'est particulièrement déprimant de le voir aussi déprimé, mais heureusement, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. »

Sur ces mots, mes deux nouveaux amis replongèrent dans leurs occupations précédentes, et moi, je plongeais dans mes pensées, évaluant tout ce que je venais d'apprendre sur Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle commune des Serpentards, je regardais d'un air méprisant le noir qui me donnait un cours de mode et d'étiquette. Tout cela était affreusement barbant, et il y avait un moment déjà que je n'écoutais plus. Retenant un bâillement, je jetai un coup d'œil à la fille qui était perchée sur l'accoudoir de mon siège et qui me fixait intensément.

Soudain, elle eut un sourire et interrompit Blaise sans se soucier du regard assassin qu'il lui lança :

« Tu fais des progrès avec l'attitude supérieure, si tu ne t'étais pas décroché la mâchoire en baillant, je me serait presque crue à côté du vrai Draco. »

Un silence interminable s'étira après sa remarque, et je n'osais tourner la tête dans la direction du black, de crainte qu'il ne me pétrifia sur place.

_« Et dire que j'avais voulu être discret… » _

« Ne l'accablez pas. Il vient juste de débarquer chez nous et déjà tu l'assommes avec un cours sur le maintient en société. Même Draco aurait décroché. Je suis plutôt surpris qu'il ait pu t'écouter aussi longtemps, Blaise. » intervint une voix douce et moqueuse.

Reniflant de dédain, le professeur improvisé se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui répondit :

« Tu as beau jeu de dire ça, Théo. Tu ne vis pas avec la menace de Dumbledore et de Draco au dessus de la tête toi. »

Me dévissant le cou pour voir mon sauveur, je n'aperçus qu'une tignasse châtain avant que Pansy ne me ramène de force vers le tableau sur lequel Blaise avait gribouillé son cours.

« C'est parce que moi, je n'ai pas voulu participer à ce plan. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même, mon pauvre ami. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place quand notre cher Draco va récupérer son corps… »

Pris au piège. Personne ici ne m'appréciait et personne ne serait amical avec moi sans une menace de sort. Hermione et Ron soutenaient Draco eux, parce que c'était dans leur nature de venir en aide à ceux qu'ils côtoyaient en permanence. Mais ici, je n'avais que des imitations d'amitié, ils faisaient beaucoup pour m'apprendre à devenir Draco Malfoy convainquant, mais rien de plus.

_« Bah, je ne peux pas leur en demander davantage, ils me haïssent… »_

« …En attendant ce jour glorieux où je vais te voir manger la poussière Blaise, je te laisse t'occuper de l'éducation de notre nouvel ami. Mais je t'en prie, sois un peu plus sympa ! Es-tu aveugle au point de ne pas voir que si tu le pousses encore un peu plus dans ses retranchements, il va finir par te sauter à la gorge ? »

Pansy, qui écoutait attentivement la discussion des deux garçons, tout comme Harry, se tourna d'un coup vers eux et leur répliqua vertement :

« Vous avez fini oui ? Je vous signale qu'il est juste à côté de nous, qu'il vous entend, et je peux vous assurer que c'est très désagréable d'entendre parler de soi comme si on n'était pas là. Alors maintenant ça suffit ! Théo, viens te présenter correctement au lieu de jouer le mystérieux. »

Surpris mais n'osant dire un mot, je regardais approcher le dénommé Théo. Pas très grand, en tout cas pas autant que Blaise. Les cheveux châtains ainsi que les yeux brun, mais d'un brun qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur des feuilles à l'automne, une couleur chaude et réconfortante.

_« Décidément, tous les amis de Malfoy ont une particularité qui attire le regard… »_

Un sourire amical accroché aux lèvres, le nouveau venu s'inclina moqueusement devant moi et dit :

« Théodore Nott pour te servir. Je suis un ami d'enfance de Draco. Ma famille a joué la carte de la neutralité. Je pense que tu comprends aisément ce choix… »

Peu sûr de l'attitude à adopter, je choisis l'indifférence, puisque quoi qu'on fasse ou dise, rien ne transparaissait sur ce visage ou dans cette voix qui était maintenant la mienne.

« Enchanté. Il est inutile que je me présente, puisque tu me connais déjà. Et ta petite mise en scène est parfaitement inutile, je sais déjà qui tu es. »

Il ne put retenir une expression de surprise dans son regard couleur d'automne, mais en bon Serpentard qu'il était, il se reprit rapidement.

Sans lui laisser le temps, j'enchaînai sur un ton mordant :

« Théodore Nott, élevé par son père qui était lui même Mangemort. Tu es un garçon discret qui ne se mêle presque jamais des histoires des autres, on ne te connaît que très peu d'amis et c'est tout juste si toi même tu considères ceux qui t'entourent comme digne de ton intérêt. Tu es très solitaire et tu ne vas t'impliquer dans quelque chose que si tu penses pouvoir en retirer un quelconque bénéfice. Tu crois en la suprématie des sang-purs mais malgré ça tu as choisi de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort, comme l'a fait ton père. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ça… »

Un très long silence s'installa et je dois dire que j'étais fier de moi pour avoir réussi à ébranler ces Serpentards. Toutefois, Nott ne se laissa pas démonter aussi facilement.

« Eh bien, qui aurait cru que ton obsession pour Draco t'aurait amené à enquêter sur ses amis. »

Le rouge me monta au visage et je m'apprêtai à lui répondre vertement, mais il me coupa dans mon élan et reprit la parole :

« Mais je m'en sens flatté, le survivant a fait des recherches sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour obtenir toutes ces informations, et je m'en moque. Elles sont toutes exactes. Mais pour compléter ton analyse, je vais t'expliquer mon choix de ne pas participer à cette guerre, c'est assez simple. En choisissant le Lord noir, j'acceptais la soumission et certains principes auxquels je ne pouvais adhérer. Mais en se positionnant clairement contre lui, il aurait détruit toute ma famille… »

« Tout comme il l'a fait pour Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin et sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks… le choix que vous avez tous fait, c'est celui de la lâcheté. Et il n'y a rien de glorieux à se présenter ainsi. J'aurai préféré que tu t'abstiennes de me rappeler cette époque et ces horreurs. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le groupe, chacun se regardait, honteux, sans oser tourner les yeux vers moi. Je n'en avais certes pas l'apparence, mais c'était bien « le survivant » sous ce visage aristocratique et fier.

Soudain Pansy éclata de rire, ce qui choqua les deux garçons encore debout.

« Vraiment, vous avez le chic tout les deux pour réussir à nous mettre à dos celui dont on a la surveillance. Ça ne va pas m'aider à devenir son ami vos histoires. Je vous préviens les gars, à partir de maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi ! »

Et elle repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire très communicatif, qui réussit même à alléger l'atmosphère.

« Elle a raison, belle entrée en matière Théo, dans le genre subtil, tu gagnes le premier prix ! » renchérit Blaise qui se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

« Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui a commencé à l'énerver avec ton cours à la noix sur l'étiquette sorcière et la mode. Quelle idée ! » répliqua le châtain qui commençait à avoir mal aux joues.

Même moi, je ne parvins pas à retenir un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

_« Finalement, même s'ils sont de lâches Serpentards, ils peuvent être sympa… »_

J'eus un regard reconnaissant pour la jeune fille perchée sur mon accoudoir ce qui bien sûr ne lui échappa pas.

_« Maintenant la guerre est finie, il faut mettre de côté nos vieilles rancunes et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien… »_ pensai-je avec un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait songer à aller en cours de potion là ! » s'exclama Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

Je stoppai mon regard sur cet objet. Une magnifique montre à gousset, ornée de symboles complexes et d'une beauté exotique.

Surprenant mon intérêt pour son bien, il me la tendit avec un sourire en coin.

« Elle est de facture française, et les dessins sont les emblèmes de ma famille. Mais la petite salamandre que tu vois autour du verrou, c'est mon blason personnel. » m'expliqua t-il, non sans fierté.

Et en y regardant de plus près, je pouvais effectivement voir ce curieux animal, sorte de lézard en flamme.

« Mais pourquoi elle est si petite ? On ne la voit presque pas ! » répondis-je en toute innocence.

Pansy retint un éclat de rire qu'exprima Théo, au grand désarroi de Blaise, qui avait quelque peu blanchi.

« Ahahah ! C'est la meilleure ! Je t'apprécie de plus en plus très cher nouveau Serpentard ! » gloussa Théo.

Ce dernier semblait avoir complètement oublié le désaccord qui nous opposait il y a tout juste quelques minutes.

_« Seulement moi, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer pour en savoir plus sur lui, et je peux dire que ça le dérange bien plus qu'il ne veux le montrer… »_

Toujours hilares, les deux comparses partirent devant pour le cours de potion. Un peu honteux, je rendis sa montre à Blaise et j'ajoutai :

« Mais je la trouve très belle. Tu crois que je pourrais en avoir une aussi ? »

Un sourire joyeux s'étala alors sur son visage.

Malgré sa première impression désastreuse, lui aussi arrivait à nouer des liens avec moi. Soudain, j'eus envie de savoir ce que pensait ce grand black. Me rappelant un informulé très utilisé du temps de l'Ordre du Phénix, surtout quand on avait affaire à des espions et qu'on devait s'assurer de leur sincérité.

Je projetai alors ma conscience vers Blaise pour réussir à entendre une bribe de ses pensées.

_« Finalement Ron a raison, Harry n'est pas ce prétentieux héros dont Draco faisait le blâme. Il faudra que je lui dise, il sera content de savoir que je m'entends bien avec son meilleur ami. C'est de bonne augure pour la suite… »_

Je notai dans un coin de ma tête ce que je venais d'apprendre et faisais mine de rien pour ne pas alerter mon camarade.

Inconscient de ce que j'avais fait, il me répondit en toute sincérité :

« En général, c'est un cadeau qui est offert à ceux qui atteignent la majorité dans les familles sorcières nobles, c'est comme un petit rituel magique. Tu es ainsi désigné comme un homme à part entière et les autres membres te doivent le respect… »

Devant ma déception, il s'empressa d'enchaîner :

« Mais dans ton cas tu peux t'en faire fabriquer une avec tes propres armoiries, personne n'y trouvera rien à redire. Après tout ce que tu as fait, le respect t'es acquis et tu n'a pas besoin de cette vieille coutume aristocratique et désuète. »

Un sourire franc et joyeux s'étala alors sur ce visage d'ordinaire si froid et impénétrable. Porté par cet élan de bonheur, Blaise attrapa mon bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de Rogue, qui promettait d'être d'un grand divertissement.

Perdus dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas les regards interrogateurs des autres étudiants quand nous traversâmes les couloirs. Ce n'est que quand Blaise retira son bras de sous le mien que je m'aperçus de l'incongruité de la situation.

_« Draco Malfoy faisant preuve d'amitié ! On n'aura jamais vu ça ! »_

_**« La ferme Potty ! Contrairement à toi, je n'étale pas mes sentiments à la vue et aux bavardages de tous ! »**_

Souriant malgré moi, je ralentis l'allure pour avoir le temps de discuter avec ma Némésis avant d'arriver au cachot.

_**« Alors Malfoy, pas trop stressé à l'idée d'affronter Rogue sous mon visage ? »**_

Un silence rageur se prolongea. Je pouvais presque le voir pincer les lèvres.

_**« Il faudrait d'abord qu'on y arrive à ce cours… Ton copain fait tout pour nous retarder ! »**_

_**« Ah ! Oui, Ron aime les potions autant que moi. Allez, je suis de bonne humeur, alors je t'aide un peu. Si tu veux qu'il se bouge assez vite pour ne pas être trop en retard, promet lui un match amical contre les Serpentards après la pause déjeuner. »**_

_**« …Je ne t'ai rien demandé, mais merci. »**_

Stupéfait, je stoppai net au milieu du couloir et m'attirai ainsi l'attention de tout ceux présents.

_**« Wow ! Tu me remercies ? Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! »**_

_**« La ferme ! C'est parce que tu as été sympa avec moi, c'est tout. »**_

_**« Tu me remerciera splus tard mon cher Malfoy. Quand je te prouverai que je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans mon corps pour te battre au quidditch… En attendant, ne traîne pas trop ou tu vas vraiment être en retard !»**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Ah ! Je suis sûr que tu me tires la langue là ! »**_

_**« …Un Malfoy ne tire pas la langue … »**_

_**« Peut être, mais un Potter si, et tu es un Potter jusqu'à ce que l'antidote soit prêt! On se voit en cours ! »**_

_**« … » **_

Je lus dans ses pensées qu'il me tirait la langue.

Totalement hilare, je suivis Blaise qui nous conduisit à nos places en me jetant des coups d'œil amusés.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire en plein milieu de la classe quand je vis Ron et mon ancien moi entrer en catastrophe dans la salle, juste avant que ce cher professeur Rogue ne leur ferma la porte au nez.

La tête qu'avait Malfoy était impayable ! De toute évidence il n'avait toujours pas réussi à contrôler mes expressions et en cet instant, je pouvais voir un immense désarroi.

Je remarquai qu'il s'était lavé avant de venir et avait essayé de coiffer mon indomptable tignasse. Je détournai précipitamment les yeux avant qu'un sortilège de Dumbledore ne vienne me frapper, car un Malfoy ne rit pas en public.

Je portais alors mon attention sur Rogue et je dus fournir un effort immense pour ne pas me retrouver les fesses par terre. Son air pincé quand il nous regardait, Malfoy et moi, valait toutes les farces du magasin Weasley. Rien que pour ça, je pensais leur envoyer un mot de remerciement.

C'est à ce moment que Blaise me donna un coup de coude bien senti qui eu l'effet bénéfique de calmer ma jovialité.

Le cours commença donc par le ramassage des devoirs. Et pendant que nous préparions une potion de colle ultra forte, je songeais à ce que je pourrais en faire si jamais Dean venait encore me faire des avances…

Quand soudain…

_**« Potter ! »**_

J'en fus tellement surpris que je sursautai violemment et versai un peu de bave de crapaud sur la robe de Blaise, qui me foudroya du regard.

D'un geste rapide je faisais disparaître la tache.

_**« Oui, Malfoy ? » **_Répondis-je d'une voix doucereuse qui imitait très bien le ton du blondinet. A l'autre bout de la classe, je pus le voir frissonner de ce que je savais être du...

_**« …Potter…je t'entends rire depuis l'autre bout du cachot. Sois plus discret ! »**_

_**« Et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges en pleine élaboration d'une potion ? »**_

Un silence coupable s'étira entre nous, quand enfin :

_**« …Non, je t'ai entendu penser à Dean et à un moyen de l'éloigner. »**_

_**« Et tu voudrais des conseils ? »**_

_**« Ne soit pas condescendant ! Tu oublies que je suis un Serpentard, même si je suis bloqué en tant que Gryffondor… Bref, c'était pour te prévenir que Marcus Flint a des intentions peu recommandables vis-à-vis de mon corps. Et qu'il serait bon que tu fasses attention à mes fesses ! »**_

_**« Ah ! Je prends bonne note. Je réservais cette blague à Dean, mais après tout, c'est bien mieux si je la fais sur un Serpentard ! C'est tout ? »**_

Osant jeter un coup vers le fond de la classe, je fus épinglé sur place par ces yeux si verts qui sont les miens.

_**« Tu me connais bien… »**_

_**« Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis. Bon dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »**_

_**« …Blaise et Ron… »**_

_**« Ah. Oui j'ai aussi eu cette impression. »**_

_**« Pourtant on ne… »**_

_**« …les a pas lâché. »**_

Souriant malgré moi, je fixai mon parchemin pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

_**« On en reparlera plus tard Potter. Blaise te regarde bizarrement et le cours est bientôt fini. Rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande ce soir à 23h. »**_

En reportant mon attention sur le chaudron, je croisai le regard de Blaise qui en profita pour entamer la conversation.

« Tu viens de discuter avec Draco. »

Ce n'était pas une question et je n'eus pas besoin de répondre qu'il enchaînait déjà.

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« D'un match amical à la pause déjeuner. »

Ravi, il se tourna pour annoncer la nouvelle à Pansy et Théo qui étaient juste derrière nous.

J'utilisai ce moment pour prélever un échantillon de la potion que nous venions de préparer.

_« On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours être utile. »_

C'est à ce moment que la cloche sonna. Alors que je rangeais mes affaires, Rogue, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute l'heure, intervint :

« Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy. Restez un peu je vous prie. »

Nous attendîmes donc que le reste des élèves quitta la salle. Quand nous fûmes enfin seuls, il se tourna vers Draco :

« Tout d'abord je tient à vous féliciter pour votre travail remarquable Monsieur Malfoy ! Écrire deux dissertations ayant chacune un point de vue différent est vraiment exceptionnel. J'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être facile de rédiger celle de Monsieur Potter, néanmoins c'est admirable ! Alors que notre jeune ami ici présent n'a rien eu à faire. »

En disant cela, il regarda vers moi comme s'il me voyait enfin.

_« Y a pas à dire, il me déteste vraiment… »_

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Malfoy hésiter. Il se mordait la lèvre du bas inconsciemment.

Pour ma part, je bouillais de rage. Jamais je n'arriverai à ce que ce graisseux professeur reconnaisse mes efforts en potion ! Et quand enfin je rédigeais un papier digne d'un doctorat en potiologie, il fallait que ce maudis échange me priva de toute victoire face à ce crapaud visqueux !

Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi que mon cher blondinet s'attribuerait tout le mérite. Il avait certes progressé vis-à-vis de Ron et Hermione, mais avec moi, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Je fus donc plus que surpris quand il avoua :

« Vous faites erreur professeur. Je n'ai pas écrit la dissertation de Potter. Il l'avait faite depuis longtemps et c'est bien lui seul qu'il faut féliciter. Ma rédaction étudie le sujet via un point de vue tout à fait ordinaire, mais celle de Potter est bien plus recherchée. Il mérite un « Optimal » d'après moi. Et pas moins. »

Il releva la tête avec fierté. Dans cette attitude, même le plus stupide des moldus aurait reconnu une habitude d'aristocrate.

Complètement estomaqué, Rogue fixa son élève préféré comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

Rigolant discrètement, je m'imaginais le blocage que devait faire le cerveau de notre inestimable professeur.

Ce dernier repris contenance trop vite à mon goût, mais son teint blanc indiquait qu'il avait été plus que secoué.

« Hum…Bien. Je vais y réfléchir, dans ce cas… »

_« Ahah, coincé le crapaud baveux. Il va enfin être obligé de reconnaître ma supériorité en potion ! »_

Malfoy tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

_**« Je ne dirais pas supériorité…mais valeur. »**_

_**« Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Serait-ce le caractère des Gryffondors qui déteint sur toi pour que tu sois si gentil, même avec moi ? ! »**_

Pour toute réponse, il se tourna franchement dans ma direction et me tira la langue ! Rogue et moi en restâmes complètement estomaqués.

« Ben quoi, je suis un Potter maintenant… »

Et devant notre air toujours aussi choqué, il partit d'un éclat de rire léger, qui ne me correspondait pas.

« Avant que vous ne partiez, je tenais aussi à vous dire que l'antidote n'est toujours pas prêt. »

Notre bonne humeur fondit comme neige au soleil.

Je m'avançai timidement et demandai :

« Et vous pensez le trouver dans combien de temps ? »

Le redoutable professeur me regarda avec dédain, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être une semaine, peut être plus. Je vous rappelle quand même que nous ne travaillons dessus que depuis ce matin. Faut-il que vous soyez si stupide pour l'avoir oublié ? »

Blessé et fatigué de toujours devoir me battre, même en temps de paix, je battis en retraite quand tout à coup Malfoy m'attrapa la main et commença à m'entraîner hors du cachot, sans dire un mot, mais en foudroyant du regard celui qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

Le contact de ma main dans la sienne m'envoya des pulsations dans tout le corps, comme si nos deux esprits reconnaissaient leur propriété et cherchaient à tout pris un moyen de le rejoindre.

Lui, ne semblait rien ressentir. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agissait de mon corps et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas me cacher toutes ses émotions.

Une légère rougeur s'étendait sur ses joues, et ses yeux si vert brillaient un peu plus que d'habitude.

Arrivés dans un couloir désert, il me lâcha et se tourna vers le mur, évitant ainsi soigneusement de me faire face.

_**« Regarde-moi. »**_

Tressaillant sous le son de ma voix, il se tourna enfin et leva fièrement les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens. Me mettant au défi de le questionner.

Mais il oubliait que le fait de côtoyer des Serpentards à longueur de journée, même si ça ne faisait qu'une demi-journée, vous rendait plus téméraire.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dis la vérité ? »

Soupirant de frustration, il brisa le contact visuel quand une première année passa à l'autre bout du couloir.

Voyant qu'il faisait tout pour me fuir et éviter de répondre, je lui attrapai le menton et le forçai à me regarder. Je savais par expérience que ses yeux couleur orage avait le pouvoir de faire avouer à n'importe qui ce qu'il cachait. Je le confrontais à son propre regard maintenant.

Comme hypnotisé, il se décida enfin à parler :

« Hermione et Ron m'ont un peu parlé de l'attitude de Rogue envers toi. J'ai trouvé ça injuste alors quand le professeur m'a félicité pour les deux dissert', je n'ai pas voulu me taire. »

Certain qu'il ne me disait pas tout, je me penchai un peu plus vers lui.

« Et ça t'es venu comme ça ? Sur un élan de générosité ? C'est souvent que tu prends la défense de tes ennemis, Malfoy ? »

Ma voix était tranchante, acide. J'avais peur de ce qu'Hermione avait pu lui raconter. J'avais peur qu'il me prenne en pitié et que ce soit pour ça que son comportement soit si radicalement différent.

Peu sûr de lui, la voix tremblante, mon ancien moi ajouta :

« Elle…elle m'a aussi dit pourquoi tu es revenu à Poudlard pour la septième année, alors que tu n'en avais manifestement pas besoin… »

_« Voilà, c'est justement ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ! »_

Furieux et blessé, je le lâchai et partis presque en courant pour ne pas avoir à subir son regard plein de pitié et de compassion.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le Serpentard qu'il a toujours été.

« Harry ! »

Je stoppais net en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi. Il me rattrapa en deux enjambées et s'accrocha à ma robe de sorcier.

« Potter… attends… tu es tellement furieux que tu ne te rends même pas compte que toutes tes pensées, tu les partages avec moi. »

Il fit une pause, et s'assura que je ne risquais pas de m'enfuir quand il libéra ma manche.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de la pitié… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as avalé trop de jus de citrouille ce matin ?... »

«Arrête avec ça ! Et laisse-moi finir, tête de mule ! »

Choqué et amusé, je fermai la bouche, attendant qu'il reprenne son explication.

« Oui, elle m'a dit pas mal de choses sur toi. Oui, beaucoup de personnes te prendraient en pitié, mais Merlin ! Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'est pas un sentiment que je sais éprouver ! »

Toujours bloqué, je le regardai s'énerver pour essayer de ne pas créer une dispute entre nous.

Reprenant son souffle, il continua :

« Tu ne t'es jamais plaint auprès du vieux pour qu'il plaide en ta faveur vis-à-vis de Rogue. Je trouve injuste qu'après ce que tu as fait, tu ne sois toujours pas considéré comme un sorcier à part entière, et pourtant tu n'as pas fait d'esclandre. »

Mes pieds étaient comme collés au sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger après ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il soupira puis commença à s'éloigner.

Arrivé à la moitié du couloir, il se retourna et, les joues en feu, me cria une dernière chose avant de partir en courant :

« Hey, Potter ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! T'es juste qu'un petit con arrogant ! »

Ses mots eurent le don de me sortir de mon choc, et avant qu'il ne tourna à l'angle, je hurlai :

« Idem ! »

OoOoO

Je me laissai tomber sur le banc sans même faire attention à toute l'agitation qui régnait autour de moi. Ce n'est que lorsque j'eus terminé mon assiette que Pansy me sauta presque dessus.

« Draco chéri ! Qui vas-tu choisir pour jouer lors de ce match amical contre les gryffis ? »

Sa voix était aguicheuse et mielleuse, comme elle l'avait toujours été quand elle s'adressait à Draco en public.

_« Elle est bien différente en réalité… »_

Rassemblant mes souvenirs sur l'attitude de Malfoy, je répondis :

« Eh bien, bien sûr Théo, toi et Millicent au poste de poursuiveur, puis Blaise en gardien et moi en attrapeur. C'est tellement évident que tu n'aurais pas eu à poser la question. »

Un silence qui se prolongea me fit relever la tête de mon assiette dans laquelle il restait des miettes du repas.

« Euh… Dray, Marcus n'a pas de place dans ton équipe ? »

Réalisant mon erreur, je pris sur moi pour ne pas ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Me rattrapant comme je pus, j'enchaînais :

« Si, si, en tant que remplaçant gardien ! »

Reprenant de l'assurance, j'ajoutai avec un regard glacial à l'encontre du Serpentard concerné :

« Et c'est sans appel. Je suis le capitaine d'équipe, on ne discute pas mes choix. »

Le sourire discret qui flottait sur les lèvres de Pansy me confirma dans mon idée.

_« Millicent sera parfaite. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue jouer, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer… »_

Théo fut le premier à se lever :

« Bien, puisque la composition est faite, on va pouvoir y aller ! »

« Ouais, allons leur faire manger la poussière à ces rouge et or ! » renchérit Blaise, qui était surexcité.

Théo se glissa à côté de moi et me souffla à l'oreille :

« Tu joues pour les Serpentards, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne faut pas que les spectateurs se doutent de quelque chose… »

« Théo, j'en viens à me dire que tu me connais vraiment très mal. Tu devrais savoir quand même que je ne joue jamais de double jeu. »

Et un sourire franc sur le visage, j'ajoutai malicieusement :

« Prépare-toi à célébrer notre victoire ! Car je vais vous prouver que je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans mon corps pour battre Draco ! »

Très fier de moi, je partis devant, ne voyant donc pas la surprise et l'amusement dans les yeux des trois Serpentards.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour!

Alors, un grand désolé pour l'attente! Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas être plus rapides, mais ma bêta et moi même sommes particulièrement occupées en ce moment, et il est difficile d'accorder nos emploies du temps...bref, encore désolé...

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong>

Assis sur un banc des vestiaires, ma tête reposant dans mes mains, je me répétais cette phrase comme un moine son mantra.

_« Les Serpentards ont gagné. »_

J'aurais dû m'en réjouir car c'était la première fois que les vert et argent l'emportaient contre les Gryffondors.

En temps normal, c'est-à-dire quand j'étais vraiment moi-même, je trouvais toujours une excuse. « Mon balai avait une brindille de tordue » ou « J'ai parfaitement joué, c'est le reste de l'équipe Serpentard qui ne fait pas le poids face aux rouge et or. ». Bref, tout ça pour me convaincre que ce n'était pas moi qui était incapable de battre Potter qu'il y avait encore le Quidditch où j'avais une chance, même infime, de gagner contre Saint Potty.

Mais ce jour là, cette illusion, qui résistait à toutes les remarques, s'est brisée. Car la fantastique équipe des Gryffondors était avec moi, tandis que celle médiocre des Serpentards était avec ce binoclard. Mais malgré ça, nous avons perdu. J'ai perdu.

Enfin je me le suis avoué, j'ai perdu face à Harry Potter.

Autant dire que mon humeur était pire qu'exécrable, digne des grands jours. Pas même les repas, qui réunissaient une fois par an la merveilleuse famille qu'est celle des Malfoy, ne réussissait à me rendre aussi joyeux que ce fait que je venais enfin de m'avouer.

_« J'ai perdu contre Potter au Quidditch. »_

Soudain, une main, sortie de nulle part, m'agrippa l'épaule et me secoua comme un prunier.

« Harry ! Allez mon vieux ! Te laisse pas abattre. »

Surpris, je levai les yeux vers ce rouquin qui était mon ami par procuration. Lui, plus que quiconque dans cette pièce, devait savoir que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de venir m'arracher à mes pensées. Et pourtant ce guignol endimanché dans sa tenue de gardien et dégoulinant de sueur m'entraînait vers les douches comme si j'étais un grabataire ayant perdue sa motricité.

Je m'apprêtais à le renvoyer vertement dans ses anneaux, quand au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche se déversa l'exact contraire de mon idée première :

« Ron, aide-moi. Je n'ai pas la force de me déshabiller seul. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude. »

Stupéfait, il stoppa net sa progression et tourna lentement vers moi des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Moi-même, j'avais plaqué ma main contre ma bouche, trop choqué des paroles qui en étaient sorties.

Nous restions bloqués dans cette situation quand d'un seul coup, Weasley parti d'un grand éclat de rire qui amena le silence dans le vestiaire.

Surpris, mais comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un des sorts de Dumbledore, je le suivis dans son hilarité sans tenir compte des autres membres de l'équipe qui nous dévisageaient sans pudeur.

Très vite, les douches retentirent de joie et de moquerie qui égalaient bien ceux qui provenaient du stade. Et grâce à ça, mon humeur massacrante s'envola pour laisser place à de l'indifférence face à notre échec et au mien.

« Allez Harry. On arrête les bêtises. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te donner la direction des douches. »

Même çette petite pique ne réussit pas à retirer le sourire qui avait élu domicile sur mes lèvres.

Choisissant de prendre tout mon temps, je me glissai dans une cabine, les bras chargés de mes vêtements et cachés dessous, tout mon nécessaire de toilette.

J'étais obligé de faire ainsi, car il était bien connu que Potter ne possédait pas autant de produits que moi.

Savourant l'eau chaude sur ce corps que j'occupai pour un temps indéfini, je ne remarquai pas que peu à peu, le vestiaire s'était vidé.

J'en fis le constat quand un de mes nombreux flacons tomba sur le sol et que le bruit de sa chute résonna dans toute la pièce.

J'étais totalement seul.

Heureux de ce fait, j'en profitai pour partir à la découverte de ce corps... Car il est bien connu que pour pouvoir contrôler quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il faut d'abord commencer par apprendre à le connaître. Et j'avais un besoin urgent de contrôle sur les expressions au combien trop franches de cet idiot à lunettes.

C'est donc _uniquement_ dans ce but que je passais mes mains le long de mon torse pour les descendre doucement en effleurant chaque parcelle de peau.

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux ressentir le doux contact sous mes doigts. J'arrêtai ma main droite sur ma poitrine, juste au dessus des battements de cœur. Et tout en restant en rythme, je descendis la main restée libre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau de…

_**« Malfoy ! »**_

Sorti de mes pensées en sursaut, je me rattrapai au battant de la porte pour ne pas me retrouver les fesses par terre.

_**« Malfoy ! Je t'en prie, canalise ton esprit ! Tes idées tordues ont complètement envahi ma tête au moment où Flint me félicitais un peu trop amicalement. »**_

Ne remarquant pas la légère détresse qui pointait dans sa voix, je lui répondis sur un ton mordant.

_**« Potter… Tu viens de briser ce moment de sérénité que j'ai eu un mal fou à créer…et la raison que tu me donnes est loin d'être valide ! »**_

_**« Ah oui ? Cela ne te fait rien de savoir que lorsque ce gorille de Flint m'a chaudement félicité, une soudaine…érection est venue se coller contre SA jambe ? Cela ne te fait rien de savoir que ce même gorille en a déduit que la réaction de TON corps était pour LUI ? Et enfin, cela ne te fait rien que JE risque de me faire violer par cet abruti dès que l'occasion se présentera ? »**_

J'avais l'impression d'entendre encore l'écho de ses paroles sonner dans les douches à tel point il avait hurlé sa peur.

Mais malheureusement, je ne décolérais pas de son intervention intempestive, qui même si elle se justifiait pour lui, n'en demeurait que mal venue pour moi.

C'est donc avec un souverain mépris dans la voix que je lui répondis vertement :

_**« Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Apprends à dominer tes émotions, Potter. Et de toute façon, il ne peut rien t'arriver puisque le vieux schnoque qui nous sert de directeur s'en ait assuré ! Il ne permettrait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son très cher petit Harry Potter… »**_

Un long silence de stupéfaction suivit ma réponse. Si long, que je crus que ce lien mental qui nous unissait s'était rompu.

Mais au moment où je commençais à espérer une amélioration dans ce que je considérais une malédiction, sa voix pleine de ressentiment claqua dans ma tête comme un fouet dans les airs.

_**« Je te savais égoïste et quelque peu cruel, mais pas à ce point Malfoy…Moi qui commençais à ressentir ne serai-ce qu'un début de sympathie pour toi…Je m'en garderai à l'avenir… »**_

_**« Pfft…depuis le temps Potter, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. »**_

_**« Oui, moi aussi… »**_

Et sur ces mots il dressa un mur entre nos deux esprits, si fait, que je n'avais plus accès à la moindre petite émotion.

_« Enfin, me voilà débarrassé de ce parasite. »_

Voulant reprendre là où cet idiot m'avait interrompu, je glissai mes mains sur mon corps et je fermai les yeux.

Mais au lieu de ressentir la même chose qu'avant l'intervention du balafré, je voyais défiler devant mon regard des images de Flint se pressant contre moi, essayant de toucher chaque morceau de peau étant à découvert.

Saisi d'horreur, je me raccrochai une fois de plus au battant de la porte.

Dégoûté et en colère, j'enfilai à la va-vite mes vêtements et ramassai le reste de mes affaires avant de quitter en courant la pièce comme si j'avais Voldemort aux trousses.

Le chemin de retour à la tour des Gryffondors me sembla très court, et pour une fois, je ne me perdis pas. La première fois que j'avais effectué ce trajet seul, au lieu de la salle ronde et chaleureuse j'étais arrivé dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse et dans un tel état de décrépitude que j'avais eu l'impression qu'au moindre éternuement la voûte me tomberait dessus.

C'est donc non sans fierté que je poussai le tableau de cette grosse dame après lui avoir donné le mot de passe du bout des lèvres.

Faire tourner en bourrique les tableaux était mon troisième passe temps favori après Potter et les premières années.

Mais au lieu de l'habituelle jovialité qui règne dans cette pièce, un froid polaire accueillit mon entrée.

Étonné, je tournai les yeux vers Weasley qui, clairement, évitait de croiser les miens.

C'est alors que Seamus s'avança vers moi, le regard furieux et les lèvres pincées.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons…perdu un match amical contre les Serpentards… »

Décidant de jouer la prudence, je hochai la tête sans ajouter un mot.

L'irlandais enchaîna donc :

« Ce fait n'était pas arrivé depuis que tu es entré dans l'équipe et encore moins depuis que tu en es le capitaine… »

Nouveau silence de sa part.

Je ne pus m'empêcher une petite remarque piquante et quelque peu vulgaire de glisser dans mon esprit. Après tout, je pouvais bien me le permettre, personne, mis à part ce satané Potter, ne pouvait venir me réprimander pour ma légère perte de contrôle...

_«_ _Tu joues les prolongations là, accouche bon sang ! » _

Comme s'il avait entendu mon injonction, il poursuivit :

« Ils nous semble donc normal de te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi tu as laissé cette fouine te voler le vif ? »

Prenant sur moi pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure pour son insolence, je m'obligeais à faire la plus contrite des figures et je lui répondis en glissant des trémolos dans ma voix :

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ces dernier temps, je ne me sens pas vraiment moi-même. _(« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire »)._ Je crois que je couve quelque chose. C'est uniquement pour ça que ce crétin a pu réussir… »

Je levai doucement les cils, que j'avais baissés inconsciemment, pour fixer avec arrogance le regard de Finnigan, le mettant au défi de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ravalant sa hargne, il me fixa d'un air inquiet et compatissant. Et avant que des paroles de réconfort ne franchissent ses lèvres, Thomas s'interposa, plein d'assurance et de fierté.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. On ne t'en veut pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'on essaie de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Il s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir à une proposition qu'il ne tarda pas à nous exposer, à ma plus grande horreur :

« Puisque tu dis ne pas te sentir très bien, à partir de maintenant je volerai avec toi pendant les entraînements, comme je suis l'attrapeur remplaçant. Et si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je pourrai t'aider, ou même te conseiller ! Ça sera l'occasion de discuter de tes défauts. »

Très fier de lui, il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe qui ignora mon regard suppliant.

_« Ouais, tu parles d'amis…ils se moquent bien de ce qui peut arriver à mon postérieur avec cet abruti de Thomas… »_

Toutefois, Ron vint à mon secours :

« Franchement les mecs. C'est pas nécessaire. Harry n'était pas dans son assiette pour aujourd'hui, c'est rien de bien grave. Pas la peine de lui coller un garde du corps en permanence, d'autant plus que… »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il croisa les yeux flamboyants et déterminés de Dean.

Se tournant vers moi, il implora ma pitié.

« Désolé vieux, mais ils sont bien pire que toi. Quand ils ont une idée en tête, ils sont comme mes frères, rien ne les fera changer d'avis. Désolé… »

Sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil, je me dirigeai vers le dortoir. Juste avant d'arriver à la dernière marche, je glissai suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent tous :

« C'est bien mal me connaître que de croire que je vais me plier à votre bon plaisir. Il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure, et croyez moi, vous allez le regretter… »

Sur ces mots, je disparus dans la chambre commune.

Je les entendais murmurer, se demandant s'il fallait me prendre au sérieux ou seulement en rire.

Ruminant ma rancœur, je me dirigeai vers la malle de Potter pour essayer d'en tirer des vêtements corrects à mettre sous l'uniforme réglementaire.

_« Mes défauts… tu vas amèrement le regretter Dean Thomas… »_

Dans ma tête, se mettait en place un plan de vengeance qui ne manquerait pas de faire ses preuves !

OoOoOoO

De retour dans la salle commune, après une heure de préparatif, je n'accordai pas un regard à Ron et encore moins au reste de la « fabuleuse » équipe Gryffondors.

Prenant place à côté d'Hermione, je me plongeais dans la lecture que McGonagall nous avait assignée à faire il y a quelques jours.

Si ma camarade de cous était surprise, elle n'en laissa rien voir. Ce pour quoi, je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Ayant utilisé une grande partie de l'après midi au Quidditch et à la préparation de ma vengeance, il ne me restait que peu de temps avant le dernier et seul cours de cette journée. Divination.

Mais quelle idée de prendre cette matière en option ! J'aurai presque mieux accepté des cours sur les moldus…c'est dire !

Soupirant de colère, je ramassai mes livres sans me soucier du vacarme que je faisais.

_« Je vous dérange ? Eh bien tant mieux ! Ce n'est que le début mes chéris ! » _

Toujours fulminant, je me dirigeai vers la tour de divination, sans Ron, sans personne pour m'accompagner. Croyant que mon évidente colère les avait refroidis à l'idée de me côtoyer pour la journée. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais donc pas l'ombre qui me suivait discrètement.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé au bas de la dernière volée de marche que j'entendis une respiration essoufflée. Comme si la personne avait voulu monter les marches en courant. M'arrêtant, je tendis l'oreille, et en plus du souffle, je perçus une démarche lente et légère. Celui qui me suivait ne voulait de toute évidence pas être repéré.

Je me glissai alors dans un renfoncement des vitraux qui bordaient la tour et attendit que l'inconnu arrive à mon niveau.

Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps. Ne m'entendant plus monter les marches, l'ombre avait du croire que je l'avais distancée. Elle se précipita donc dans les escaliers et au moment où elle passait juste devant moi, je l'attrapai par le poignet et la plaquai de tout mon poids contre le mur.

Seulement alors, je pus connaître l'identité de mon poursuivant.

« Potter ! »

Mon ancien visage, d'ordinaire peu expressif, était légèrement rouge d'avoir monté les marches à toute allure, et une honnête surprise se peignait dessus.

« Malfoy ! Je sais que tu es de très mauvaise humeur, mais il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! »

Le tenant toujours plaqué contre le mur, je le regardai paniquer devant mes yeux. La seule idée qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment, fut que son attitude était loin d'être celle qu'on attendait d'un Malfoy.

« Un peu de tenue Potter. Tu te dois de tenir MON rang… » répondis-je avec moquerie.

« Oui, oui. Je sais, Blaise me le répète assez souvent ! Non mais vraiment, comment tu fais pour que Pansy arrête de se comporter comme… »

« Ma fiancée ? »

Un léger sourire de reconnaissance se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Prenant pitié de lui, car je savais que mon amie pouvait se montrer particulièrement enthousiaste dans son rôle, je lui donnai un petit conseil :

« Envoie là balader. C'est ce qui fonctionne en général. Et si jamais elle revient à la charge, tu lui fais le 'regard de glace' et tu l'ignores. Même quand vous n'êtes plus en société. »

Il va sans dire que j'attendais un remerciement, ou au mieux un grand épanchement de reconnaissance. Et pourtant, il éclata de rire.

Vexé et surpris, je m'éloignai de lui, le relâchant enfin. Ainsi, je pus le voir se tordre de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Attendant une accalmie, je glissai :

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais tant rire…Potty ? »

Pas même mon ton glacial ne réussit à lui effacer ce sourire horripilant du visage.

« C'est… ton 'regard de glace'…Ahahah ! »

Et le voilà reparti de plus belle. Si je n'avais pas autant de fierté, je crois que moi aussi, je me serais laissé entraîner par son rire.

« Oui, oui, bon ça va. Et puis, pourquoi tu faisais en sorte que je ne te voie pas, si tu avais vraisemblablement quelque chose à me demander ? »

Pour mon grand plaisir, ma remarque stoppa net son rire. Confus et rougissant, il marmonna sans que je puisse saisir un traite mot.

« Parle distinctement Potter, je ne comprends absolument rien ! »

Faisant la moue, il pinça les lèvres et consentit à s'exprimer clairement.

« Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder. Tu semblais tellement en colère. Je ne voulais pas que tu me remarques tout de suite pour me laisser le temps de trouver la bonne formulation sans que tu m'envoies balader. »

Rigolant en douce devant son air coupable, je lui répondis avec toute la froideur dont j'étais capable à cet instant.

« Eh bien maintenant que tu as ta réponse, je ne te retiens pas. Ta présence m'insupporte toujours autant, même si présentement tu occupes mon superbe corps. Je dois quand même t'avouer que ce fait améliore quelque peu mon humeur. Car ainsi, je peux m'observer sous toutes les coutures sans problème. J'en viendrais presque à remercier les Jumeaux Weaslaids, mais…il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. »

Sur ces mots, je poursuivis ma montée des marches, très fier de moi. Ce n'est qu'arrivé en haut, que me revint en mémoire le prochain cours, et l'ennui qui allait être le mien pendant le reste de la journée.

OoOoOoO

_« Ce cours de divination est une pure perte de temps ! »_

La moitié des étudiants s'était endormie sur leur table, cachée par la boule de cristal. J'aurais bien voulu faire pareil, mais Potter ne s'endort jamais en cours. Et Dumbledore s'était assuré que je fasse de même.

Le douloureux souvenir du coussin de fakir que j'avais senti sous ma tête me revint en mémoire. Maudit soit ce vieux fou et ses sortilèges plus stupides encore !

Ruminant toujours contre Potter et son cher directeur, je me retrouvais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte devant les portes de la grande salle. Instinctivement, je pris la direction de la table des Serpentards. Mais le bras puissant que Ron passa sous le mien me ramena à la réalité.

« Harry, mon pote. C'est pas vraiment le moment de vouloir provoquer une dispute avec les vert et argent. Même si tu as la défaite mauvaise, n'allons pas nous humilier un peu plus. »

En disant ces mots, il me tira vers la table des Gryffondors. Pour la plupart, les membres de l'équipe me regardaient avec une sorte d'admiration dans les yeux. Mais Dean Thomas était loin de ça. Ses yeux me suivaient, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un moment ou un autre, je me transforme en dragon ou je ne sais quel autre créature.

Choisissant d'oublier ce désagréable personnage, je m'assis aux côtés d'Hermione. Préférant son calme à l'agitation et l'exubérance de Ron.

Profitant de l'inattention du rouquin, je glissai discrètement à ma voisine :

« J'ai donné rendez-vous à Potter dans la salle sur demande à 23h. Il faut que nous mettions au clair certains points. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, surprise.

« Es tu en train de me demander mon autorisation ? »

Vexé, je pinçai les lèvres et lui répondis le plus calmement possible :

« Crois tu vraiment que ce soit mon genre ? Je n'ai d'autorisation ou d'approbation à demander à personne ! Il me semblait juste normal que tu sois au courant. Rien de plus. »

Sa bouche forma un joli « Ô » et je me pris à croire que c'était juste une façade pour cacher une crise de rire, car ses yeux étaient emplis de moquerie.

« C'est une grande première. En général, Harry ne nous préviens que rarement de ses promenades nocturnes. Et c'est aussi étrange que toi, tu veuilles me mettre au courant. Je pensais que tu ne prenais pas la peine d'informer tes amis de tes faits et gestes. »

Souriant malgré moi devant sa franchise, j'adoucis ma voix.

« C'est mal me connaître. Mes amis comptent beaucoup pour moi, presque plus que ma famille. Et je préfère qu'ils soient au courant de là où je me situe, dans la probabilité où il m'arriverait un quelconque ennui. »

Hochant la tête, elle tourna la tête pour fixer des yeux mon « moi » de l'autre côté de la salle. Son regard se fit triste quand elle me répondit :

« Je voudrais tellement qu'Harry ait la même réaction. Ça nous aurait évité beaucoup de soucis par le passé… Mais bon… Il est comme il est, impliquer le moins de personnes possible pour éviter un maximum de blessés. C'est pour ça qu'il ne se pardonne pas toute cette guerre. Il se sent responsable de ceux qui sont morts… »

Mon regard se fit dur, et c'est le ton cassant que j'ajoutai :

« C'est un idiot. »

Surprise par ma réflexion, elle se tourna vivement vers moi, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

« C'est un idiot, parce qu'il pense que ceux qui sont morts l'on fait pour lui. Alors que nous avions tous le choix. Quand McGonagall a demandé à Rusard d'emmener les Serpentards aux cachots, ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre nous ont suivis. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Et ceux qui sont restés l'ont fait pour eux, pour leur famille, pour leurs proches. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient de mourir, mais ils sont restés. Et il me semble que Potter n'en a pas encore pris conscience. Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui secoue les méninges. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal ! »

Un sourire franc et heureux s'étalait sur le visage de mon « amie », et c'est la voix pleine de malice qu'elle clôtura la conversation par un :

« Et qui mieux que toi pour le faire ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, qu'à nouveau Weasley m'agrippa le bras pour m'entraîner hors de table.

« Allez, retournons à nos études avant que Mione ne nous sermonne ! »

Hilare, il me traîna presque jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune.

Enfin installé derrière mon livre de métamorphose, je laissai mon esprit dériver sur les dernières paroles de la brunette.

_« Moi, m'occuper du bien être de Potter ? On aura tout vu… Ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça risque d'arriver… »_

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que peu à peu, la salle se vidait de tous ses occupants. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron se leva en s'étirant exagérément que je réalisai qu'il ne restait plus que nous autour des tables de travail.

« Bon, je me sens vidé. Je vais me coucher. Tu viens Harry? »

Sa petite moquerie n'échappa pas à mes oreilles d'aristocrate, entraînées à repérer tous les sous-entendus des conversations mondaines.

« Va donc te coucher, mon cher ami. Je me rends bien compte que cette journée a été particulièrement éprouvante pour quelqu'un comme toi. Et surtout, repose-toi bien. »

Faussement grognon, il monta les marches en appuyant sur chacune d'elles pour bien témoigner de son mécontentement surjoué.

Le sourire tendre de ma compagne de devoirs ne m'échappa pas. Et je me surpris moi-même à trouver cette situation plaisante.

« Malfoy, il va bientôt être 23h. Tu devrais partir maintenant si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard. Surtout que tu risques de croiser Rusard ou Miss Teigne. »

Haussant les épaules, je jetai un regard méprisant sur mes cahiers et livres.

« J'imagine que j'aurai le temps de finir tout ça dans la semaine… »

Rigolant sous cape, elle répliqua :

« Si je n'avais pas peur de te vexer, je te dirais que tu as la même attitude qu'Harry en cet instant… »

Ne me laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et me poussa presque hors de la salle.

« Prends garde à Rusard, il est peu tolérant. »

Et sur ces mots ô combien rassurant, elle referma le portrait derrière elle.

_« Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre Potter…j'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard, je déteste attendre… Merlin, je me donne l'impression de me rendre à un rendez-vous galant ! »_

Le chemin se fit sans encombre, je ne croisai qu'une fois la route de Miss Teigne, qui ne fait pas la différence entre une armure et un humain.

Arrivé dans le couloir menant à la salle sur Demande, je passai trois fois devant elle, et ses portes s'ouvrir sur une pièce chaleureuse.

Une imposante cheminée trônait au centre du salon. D'anciens fauteuils, à l'air usé et terriblement confortable étaient disposés tout autour du feu ronflant.

De lourdes tentures étaient accrochées aux angles des fenêtres qui donnaient sur une vue du lac noir.

_« Magnifique… nous avons la même conception de ce que doit être un intérieur bien agencé… »_

Installé confortablement dans un antique sofa, les jambes passées par-dessus un accoudoir, se balançant tranquillement dans le vide, la tête appuyée contre un coussin, je lui trouvais un air nonchalant et reposé. Très loin de l'expression de panique que j'avais pu observer dans la tour de divination.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, je pris place dans un imposant canapé, m'y allongeant à moitié, en face de Potter, pour ne pas avoir à me tordre le coup pour discuter.

_**« Bonsoir Malfoy. »**_

Sa voix me fit frissonner.

_**« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce mode de communication… »**_

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas se moquer, ce dont je lui suis gré, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il planta dans les miens.

Encore une fois, je ne pus réprimer un frisson de traverser mon corps.

_« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive… ? »_

Cette fois, il n'empêcha pas un sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Cette situation des plus étranges me déplaisait grandement. C'est donc avec amertume que j'entamai la conversation.

_**« Je vois que tu vas bien mieux depuis la dernière fois. J'imagine que tu as mis en œuvre mes conseils ô combien avisés. »**_

Avec mécontentement et incompréhension, je vis son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus.

_**« J'avoue avoir été tenté de faire selon tes recommandations. Mais, comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas les mêmes capacités que toi en ce qui concerne le 'regard de glace'… »**_

Faisant volontairement une pause pour appuyer ses dires, je grognai d'agacement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pétiller ses yeux de malice.

_**« Je me suis donc contenté de la prévenir de tous les maux possibles et imaginables sur Terre si elle recommençait à se comporter ainsi en public. J'avoue être assez fier de moi, car cela a fonctionné… »**_

Ravalant ma colère, je lui adressai un sourire digne de _Sorcières Hebdo._

_**« Félicitations. Cette conversation est donc sans utilité. Je vais rentrer, car, vois tu, il me reste quelques parchemins à rédiger pour la Métamorphose. »**_

Je fis mine de me lever de mon siège, quand il répondit, la voix pleine de moquerie :

_**« Donc, la possibilité que Blaise et Ron s'entendent bien mieux qu'ils en ont l'air ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça … »**_

Stoppé dans mon élan, je me maudis intérieurement pour avoir oublié la raison de ce rendez-vous.

_**« Ahahah, ne soit pas si dur envers toi-même, tu avais d'autres choses à penser… »**_

J'eus la désagréable impression qu'il était parfaitement maître de la situation et qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à me manipuler de la sorte.

Prenant sur moi, je me rassis tranquillement, essayant de ne pas laisser voir ma colère. Ce n'est pas chose facile quand des yeux si gris, si orageux, vous fixent avec attention et qu'en plus, vous partagez une grande partie, si ce n'est pas la totalité, de vos pensées avec le propriétaire de ce regard.

_**« Donc…d'après toi, comment a t-on put passer à côté de cette amitié ? Et pourquoi ne nous en ont-ils pas parlé ? »**_

Consterné, il me jeta un regard de pitié avant de reprendre la parole :

_**« Franchement Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir. Aurais-tu perdu toute logique ? Il est évident que nous ne l'avons pas vu parce que nous étions trop occupés à nous haïr avec superbe. Et voyant notre… 'amitié' évoluer de la sorte, ils ont du se dire, à raison, que nous n'accepterions pas qu'ils soient amis. Non, la vraie question, c'est « Depuis quand ? » et surtout « Pourquoi ? ». »**_

Frustré, mais reconnaissant la véracité de ses propos, je passai sur l'insulte pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de mettre en évidence.

_**« Je sais que tu vas me dire que je ressemble de plus en plus à un Gryffondor, mais qu'importe. Ils en ont peut être eu marre de nous voire nous détester de la sorte, peut être que le fait que Blaise ait été dans le « bon » camp durant la guerre a aidé à leur rapprochement. Peut être que eux ont eu l'intelligence de se dire que les erreurs des parents n'est pas imputables aux enfants. Et enfin, peut être qu'ils se sont découvert des points communs. Après tout, Weasley est issu d'une ancienne famille sorcière, tout comme Blaise. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de leur trouver des ressemblances de caractère… Alors, penses-tu toujours que j'ai laissé ma logique aux vestiaires ? »**_

Rougissant, il ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux.

Fier d'avoir enfin réussi à ébrécher son masque de suffisance, j'attendis patiemment sa réponse.

_**« Hmm, c'est une possibilité. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant que nous réunissions nos amis respectifs dans un endroit privé. Ainsi nous pourrons mieux juger de leurs réactions. Non ? »**_

_**« Si, je propose après demain, même heure, même endroit. Je viendrai donc avec Hermione et Ron. »**_

Hochant la tête pour signifier son approbation, il enchaîna sur un autre sujet, tout aussi important.

_**« En ce qui concerne notre…problème… As-tu remarqué, que lorsque…lorsqu'on se…touche… il y a comme un… tiraillement qui se fait ? »**_

Il hésitait sur chaque mot, semblant peu sûr de ce qu'il avait ressentit.

_**« Oui, c'est aussi l'impression que j'avais eu. Comme si mon esprit tirait pour rejoindre mon corps. »**_

Souriant, il affirma de la tête.

_**« Le souci, continuai-je, c'est que je ne vois pas par quel moyen on peut arriver à créer une… 'brèche' entre nous deux… »**_

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de se lever.

_**« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et là tout de suite maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est aller me coucher. Alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, on reprendra cette discussion une autre fois. »**_

Hochant la tête, je me levai à mon tour pour me diriger vers la porte et juste avant de la franchir, je me tournai vers Potter qui était resté près du feu.

_**« Hey Potty ! »**_

Tressaillant sous le surnom, il pencha la tête dans ma direction.

_**« Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! C'est notre première vraie conversation sans, ou presque sans, insulte ni coup. Nous progressons ! »**_

Son rire m'accompagna jusque sur le chemin du retour.

Après avoir réveillé une Grosse Dame grincheuse, je me glissai dans la salle commune des rouge et or, et je découvris Hermione, allongée sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Profondément endormie.

Et à ma grande surprise, un sourire tendre se dessina sur mon visage.

_« C'est officiel, je suis en train de tourner à la sauce Gryffondor… »_

* * *

><p><em>Alors, un petit commentaire? :)<em>

_Merci en tout cas à tout ceux qui lisent ma prose déplorable!^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous!

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4:<span>**

Resté seul dans la salle sur demande après que Malfoy soit parti, je me permis un petit soupir de soulagement.

La journée avait été éprouvante, en particulier quand j'avais découvert le caractère très…attachant de Pansy. Et m'étant refusé à utiliser la technique du blond, que je trouvais particulièrement hilarante, j'avais dû user d'imagination.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il me manquait, et je n'eus pas trop de mal à la refréner dans sa manifestation exubérante de bons sentiments à mon égard.

Après cet épisode avec la jeune fille, je m'étais torturé l'esprit en attente de notre rendez-vous nocturne avec le Serpentard.

A tel point que j'étais arrivé le premier, ayant bien dix minutes d'avance. Mon légendaire retard me faisant défaut… Il faut dire que vivant avec des Serpentards, certes depuis peu, ils avaient fini par m'apprendre la ponctualité.

J'avais donc eu tout le temps nécessaire pour imaginer et créer le salon dans lequel nous allions discuter, Malfoy et moi.

Je voulais un endroit neutre, qui ne mette pas en avant une maison plus que l'autre. Et c'est ainsi que la salle sur demande réalisa une pièce cosy et agréable, à l'ambiance feutrée et intime. Propice aux discutions.

J'en fus d'ailleurs particulièrement surpris en ouvrant la lourde porte de la pièce va-et-vient. Elle avait recréé le séjour idéal !

Je m'installai confortablement en attendant mon ancienne Némésis.

Ancienne, oui. Je n'avais plus le souhait de le considérer comme un ennemi. Déjà, à la fin de la guerre, il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder la même attitude qu'auparavant.

D'une part, parce que j'étais fatigué de devoir encore me battre.

Et d'autre part, parce que pour une raison obscure mais néanmoins réelle, je commençais à éprouver des… sensations, vis-à-vis du blond aux yeux orage.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler de sentiments, mais quelque chose s'en approchant quand même…bref, j'étais plus que confus quand il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, et pour mon malheur, cela ne datait pas d'hier.

Mais il fallait faire bonne figure, et ainsi éviter de m'attirer encore d'avantage l'attention malvenue et malveillante de la population sorcière. Et plus particulièrement de cet abruti de Ministre de la Magie !

C'était donc, perdu dans mes pensées, que j'avais entendu la porte grincer avant qu'il n'entre dans mon champ de vision.

Comme toujours depuis l'échange de corps, cela me fit un drôle d'effet de le voir en face de moi…

Déterminé à agir en bon Serpentard je me composai un visage neutre, digne d'un aristocrate.

OoOoO

La conversation s'était bien déroulée, et je dois avouer, que je n'étais pas peu fier de moi. J'avais réussi à déstabiliser le grand Draco.

Je repensais donc à tout cela, tout en contemplant les flammes dans la cheminée. Comme hypnotisé, je les regardais venir embraser le bois.

Soudain, un souvenir s'imposa brusquement à mon esprit.

Le Feudeymon qui rongeait tout dans cette même pièce. Brûlant sans distinction, meubles et êtres vivants. J'eus une pensée pour Grégory qui avait péri dans ce brasier. Mais tout de suite après, l'image qui me vint, fut le regard plein de supplication de Malfoy, perché au sommet de la pile instable de mobilier en train de se consumer sous la rage du maléfice invoqué par Goyle.

Instinctivement, je me reculai de la cheminée, comme si la chaleur, jusqu'à présent douce et diffuse, du feu s'était intensifiée.

Reprenant mes esprits, je clignai des yeux et reportai mon attention sur la pièce environnante.

M'installant à nouveau dans un fauteuil, je songeais à la possibilité de créer une « brèche » entre Malfoy et moi…mais comment s'y prendre ?

_« Voyons, réfléchis un peu… Quand nos peaux entrent en contact, un tiraillement se fait sentir…il faudrait donc… approfondir…ce… contact… »_

Sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, le rouge m'était monté aux joues et la chaleur que dégageait la cheminée me semblait insoutenable.

Je priai intérieurement pour que les images qui m'étaient venues ne se soient pas propagées dans la tête du Serpentard.

Le plus discrètement possible, je tendis mon esprit vers Draco, tâtant le lien qui nous unissait. C'est alors que je me sentis engourdi par une douce torpeur. Des pensées, que je savais ne m'appartenant pas, envahir ma tête.

J'en déduisis que le nouvellement Gryffondor s'était endormi.

Souriant de malice, je ne pus m'empêcher de me glisser dans ses rêves.

_« Juste un instant, pour mieux le connaître… »_ essayai-je de me convaincre.

Les images défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante.

Sa première rencontre avec moi, dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, quand il ignorait encore qui j'étais.

Les bagarres entre nous.

Les matchs de Quidditch, toujours ceux contre les Gryffondors.

Puis, ma tête fut pleine de mon visage, du vert de mes yeux.

A ma plus grande surprise, je me rendis compte que depuis que le Serpentard avait renié l'héritage de sa famille et avait demandé la protection de l'Ordre, il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher ma présence, inconsciemment, bien sûr.

Mais tout de même, cette constatation me troubla plus que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer, et avant que je ne songe même à me retirer de son esprit, une nouvelle image s'empara de ma tête.

_**« Des mains à la peau si blanche, qui glissent le long des flancs de ce corps allongé sous moi, alangui. **_

_**Ce geste créa des frissons tout le long des côtes de l'autre homme. Frissons, qui se répercutèrent dans mes paumes, posées à plat sur le torse de mon compagnon. **_

_**Ce qui provoqua un rire doux de ma part. **_

_**Levant les yeux, je croisais ceux de mon partenaire, et j'eus comme un coup en pleine poitrine. Comme si mon cœur avait cessé de battre et restait figé. Comme si c'était la première fois que je les voyais, et que comme à chaque fois que je me plonge dans ces orbes émeraudes, j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait, à part nous. A part l'envie que nous avions l'un de l'autre.**_

_**J'étais épinglé par ce vert si intense qu'aucun verre de lunette ne venait entraver. Son regard se fit plus trouble, il me cherchait mais ne pouvant pas me discerner avec précision, je le sentais vulnérable et inquiet contre moi.**_

_**Voulant le rassurer, je promenai ma main dans son cou, l'accompagnant de mes lèvres qui vinrent mordiller sa peau fine et sensible. **_

_**Se détendant, il ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir la barrière de ses dents. **_

_**Souriant de fierté d'avoir réussi à lui arracher le premier son, de ce que j'espérais être une longue symphonie, je le gratifiais d'un petit coup de langue sur la morsure. **_

_**Pour me faire pardonner.**_

_**Confiant, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se collant un peu plus, de sorte que plus aucun doute ne pouvait être émis sur l'attirance que nous avions l'un pour l'autre, il me murmura au creux de l'oreille :**_

_**« Harry, je n'en peux plus… ». »**_

Ces paroles eurent le dont de me sortir de ma transe et de me ramener dans la réalité.

Et d'après le regain d'activité que je ressentais à travers notre lien mentale, je n'étais pas le seul à reprendre pieds.

Me faisant le plus discret possible, je me glissai à nouveau dans sa tête, terriblement curieux de ce qu'il pouvait penser de son rêve.

_**« Merlin ! Ce maudit Potter vient me hanter jusque dans mon sommeil ! Pas que ce songe soit des plus désagréables, mais… Merlin ! J'avais la place du dominé ! Cela ne saurait se concevoir !**_

_**Du calme, du calme, Draco. Après tout, on dit bien que tous les rêves ont un fond de vérité et que ce sont des messages que notre subconscient nous envoie…réfléchis…**_

_**Bon, on récapitule… je me vois à travers les yeux de Harr… POTTER ! et de toute évidence nous nous apprêtions à… coucher ensemble…**_

_**Et qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! **_

_**Bien, respire…on se calme… procédons par étape… :**_

_**Petit un : je…désire Potter… plausible, après tout, il est bien foutu et on ne s'entend pas si mal que ça en fin de compte.**_

_**Petit deux : je suis…amoureux ? Hautement improbable !**_

_**Petit trois :…je ne sais pas moi… c'est le moyen pour redevenir comme avant ? »**_

Un long silence se fit dans la tête de Malfoy. Enfin, pas tout à fait, des millions d'images et de réflexions se bousculaient les unes après les autres, sans me laisser le temps de les comprendre.

De toute évidence, Draco venait de trouver une solution pour nous faire revenir à la normale et j'avais peur de comprendre.

Ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, je fermai mon esprit à celui du Serpentard, m'isolant pour mettre mes pensées au clair.

_« Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, si nous couchons ensemble, cela ouvrira la « brèche » entre nous et nos esprit retrouverons ce qu'ils leur appartiennent…ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça… Il a fallu que nous nous jetions des sortilèges pour provoquer l'échange…il y a __forcément __autre chose… »_

Las de toutes ces émotions, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. La résolution de notre problème pouvait bien attendre que je me sois reposé…

OoOoO

Le lendemain, attablé avec mes camarades, je touchai à peine à mon assiette.

J'avais retourné dans tout les sens ce que j'avais appris la veille, et aucune solution claire et sans ambiguïté ne m'était apparue…

Mal réveillé et donc peu enclin à supporter facilement l'expansivité de Pansy, je lui tournais ostensiblement le dos, faisant face à Blaise et Théo qui avaient beaucoup de peine à retenir leur amusement.

Seul leurs manières aristocratiques, mais aussi la promesse muette que je leur destinais plus que des représailles, les empêchaient de se moquer ouvertement de moi.

N'en pouvant plus d'entendre en fond sonore la voix, volontairement, haut perchée de la sorcière, je la fusillai du regard et me penchant vers elle, je lui glissai à l'oreille, de sorte qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre :

« Pansy chérie, je te promets que si tu persistes dans ton inutile démonstration de fausse tendresse envers moi, toutes les tortures que je t'ai décrites hier ne seront que des douceurs face à ce que je m'apprête à faire si tu ne t'arrêtes pas dans la minute… »

J'avais involontairement pris le même ton que Rogue quand il s'adressait à des premières années Poufsouffles particulièrement impressionnables.

J'eus la satisfaction de la voir pâlir légèrement. Et tout en m'adressant un sourire d'excuse elle se rassit convenablement à sa place, libérant par la même occasion mon bras.

« C'est la force de l'habitude… mais je ne peux pas non plus stopper du jour au lendemain mon attitude… ce serait trop…suspect… »

Un air, que je définirais de machiavélique, se peignit sur son visage.

Soupirant de colère, je décidai de l'ignorer. Je reportai donc mon attention vers les deux comparses, qui s'étaient quelque peu calmés.

Décidant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du meilleur moment pour cuisiner Blaise à propose de son entente avec Ron, je replongeai dans le contenu de mon assiette, tentant en vain de lui trouver un quelconque intérêt.

Des rires et des plaisanteries me firent lever la tête. La table des Gryffondors était particulièrement joyeuse ce matin.

Abandonnant l'idée que dans mon bacon et mes œufs résidait la huitième merveille du monde, je fixais la raison d'une telle hilarité de la part de mes anciens camarades.

Je tombai sur un Seamus Finnigan, le visage couvert de suie et les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Il avait du à nouveau vouloir modifier le contenu de son verre.

Cette scène m'aurait également fait rire, si Dean Thomas n'était pas pendu au bras de Malfoy, dans la mauvaise représentation d'une immense frayeur, dans le but évident de pouvoir se rapprocher de celui qu'il convoite depuis si longtemps.

Ce qui me fit plisser les yeux d'étonnement et de colère, fut que ni Hermione, ni Ron, et encore moins Draco, ne repoussaient cet importun.

Surprenant mon regard vers la table des rouge-et-or, Blaise me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, attirant ainsi mon attention.

« Je sais que tes amis te manquent, mais ne les fixe pas de la sorte. Tu vas provoquer des rumeurs déplaisantes autrement.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Bien sur, ils me manquent, mais c'est surtout l'attitude de Dra…Malfoy, Hermione et Ron, que je ne comprends pas. Concernant Dean, je sais qu'il me court après, mais là… »

Faisant fit de l'amusement du métis à la, presque, énonciation du prénom de son ami, je me tournai à nouveau vers la table de mes amis et faillis m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille quand j'aperçus Thomas essuyant le coin de la bouche de Malfoy.

Ce dernier semblait prèt à tuer le sorcier à ses côtés, ce qui me rassura quelque peu.

« Ah oui. Ron m'a parlé de ça…comme les Gryffondors ont perdu lors du match, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis que…tu es dans l'équipe, les autres joueurs ont décidé de coller le remplaçant attrapeur à Draco. Pour qu'il puisse le surveiller et lui…donner quelques conseils… »

Le Serpentard s'était exprimé avec difficulté, réprimant des éclats de rire sonores.

Comprenant la situation, je fus soulager que ce fait soit contre la volonté de Draco…pas que je sois jaloux, seulement inquiet pour ce qu'y m'appartient…

_« Mouais, qui est ce que t'essaies de convaincre là ? T'es jaloux, admets-le. Ce n'est pas l'échange en lui-même qui t'a empêché de dormir, mais plutôt l'idée de coucher avec Draco… »_

Cette dérangeante petite voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, ma conscience…mais à quoi sert ce truc inutile ?

Un peu plus, et à cause d'elle, je n'aurai pas remarqué que Blaise tenait ses informations de mon ancien meilleur ami.

Oubliant bien vite ma conscience et ce qu'elle tentait de me faire comprendre, je fixai mon regard orage sur mon voisin.

Y mettant tout mon savoir faire, je tirai sur l'esprit du Serpentard pour qu'il porte son attention sur moi.

A mon plus grand plaisir, cela fonctionna. Ses prunelles noisette se tournèrent dans ma direction, et avant qu'il ne me questionne sur le comment, j'anticipai :

« Alors comme ça, toi et Ron vous entendez bien… »

A l'énonciation de cette évidence, il se tendit et attendit la suite.

« Depuis quand exactement êtes vous proches au point de vous mettre de connivence pour nous faire cette…si intelligente blague ? »

Déglutissant avec peine, son regard se fit fuyant. Il se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette. Comme si la réponse y était gravée dans le fond.

« Blaise ? »

Relevant enfin les yeux vers moi, je pus voir qu'il était en plein débat intérieur. Finalement, à la résignation de son regard, je devinai qu'il avait pris sa décision.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Et si tu promets de ne pas m'envoyer un Doloris, je te le dirai plus tard. »

Intrigué, j'acquiesçai sans mot.

Soulagé que je n'insiste pas plus, il porta son attention sur sa montre à gousset et se levant, il me fit signe tout en attrapant ses affaires :

« Il faut y aller, le cours d'arithmétique va bientôt commencer. »

OoOoO

Arithmétique… jamais aucun cours ne pourrait être aussi pénible. Sauf peut être Divination ou Histoire de la Magie…

Mais quand même, arithmétique…quelle idée !

Au moins, le seul avantage que j'avais, c'était que comme Malfoy était très doué dans cette matière, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'écouter. Ainsi, j'avais pu me reposer de ma nuit difficile sans subir aucun maléfice étrange de notre cher Directeur.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans grand intérêt. Nous n'avions pas de cours en commun avec Gryffondors, de sorte que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir mes amis.

C'est donc quelque peu morose que je m'installai dans mon siège favori dans la salle commune des verts et argents.

Assise en face de moi, Pansy m'observait de ses yeux foncés.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, elle s'était bien tenue toute la journée et ne m'avait plus harcelé.

Attendant qu'elle dise le fond de sa pensée, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le fauteuil, définitivement moelleux.

« Je dois te féliciter, Potter. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Draco… à tel point que tu as la même attitude que lui quand tu te reposes, et le fait que ce siège soit son préféré l'accentue encore plus… »

En temps normal, je me serai indigné qu'elle ose dire que Malfoy et moi avons une quelconque ressemblance. Mais nous n'étions pas en « temps normal » et sa réflexion me réjouissait plus qu'autre chose.

« Eh bien tu m'en vois ravi. Ainsi je n'aurai plus à subir les cours particulièrement barbant de Blaise. Il est encore pire que le fantôme de Binns, c'est pas peu dire… »

Un silence étrange s'étira après ma remarque et au sourire franchement hilare de la Serpentarde, je soufflai de dépit :

« Laisse moi deviner…il est juste derrière moi ?

-Tout juste Potter…et vue la façon dont tu parles, il va encore te falloir quelques uns de mes cours… »

Fit la voix pleine de reproches du métis.

Agacé de m'être fait avoir de la sorte, je répliquai sans prendre la peine de me tourner dans sa direction :

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de me critiquer, Blaise. Nous sommes seuls dans la salle commune, de plus j'ai placé une bulle d'intimité autour de nous, pour plus de sûreté. Ainsi personne ne peut m'entendre, donc je parle comme je le souhaite. Ensuite, il me semble que tu me dois une explication. Explication que j'attends avec impatience… »

Je pus presque l'entendre déglutir à ces mots, ce qui eu l'effet bénéfique de relever mon humeur qui était tombée bien plus bas que dans mes chaussettes.

Me tournant enfin vers lui pour le fixer, il répondit avec peine et hésitation :

« Hum…heu, j'en… j'en ai parlé avec Ron. Il est d'accord pour…tout vous expliquer…mais comme c'est assez…embarrassant, on ne le fera qu'une fois. Du coup, il propose un rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande demain soir… nous tous… »

Je n'eus pas besoin de demander confirmation à Pansy et Théo, ils étaient aussi curieux que moi de découvrir ce que leur ami leur cachait depuis si longtemps.

Et ainsi, il ne me restait plus qu'attendre le lendemain pour revoir enfin mes camarades de Gryffondor.

OoOoO

La journée passa avec une lenteur effrayante. Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux, en désespoir de cause, j'attendais qu'ils se terminent en griffonnant divers dessins sur mes parchemins.

Mais l'heure du déjeuner n'était même pas encore arrivée que j'avais déjà épuisé tout mon stock d'imagination et de talent en matière d'art.

C'est donc au milieu du cours de Métamorphose, dans lequel j'excellais et faisais gagner des points à Serpentard, que l'idée me vint d'aller asticoter mon cher aristocrate.

Tendant à nouveau mon esprit vers le sien, je le vis en cours de Botanique. Et si mes souvenirs étaient bons, Malfoy avait en horreur tout ce qui touchait aux plantes, magiques ou pas.

L'occasion était trop belle pour que je la laisse passer.

Utilisant mon ton le plus doucereux, en prenant exemple sur notre cher professeur de potions, je susurrais dans sa tête :

_**« Malfoy… alors tu t'amuses bien ? »**_

Je le sentis sursauter violemment et ainsi se maculer de terre.

Rageur, il répliqua :

_**« Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu m'a assez dérangé pour la journée ? »**_

Surpris par sa phrase, je mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir trouver une réponse adaptée.

_**« Nous n'avons pas discuté de la sorte aujourd'hui… se pourrait-il que je t'ai manqué ? »**_

Un rire froid et méprisant résonna dans ma tête.

_**« Ahah, que tu crois. Tu n'es en rien indispensable à ma vie, et sois sur que je me ferai un plaisir de t'éjecter de mon esprit quand notre problème sera résolut ! »**_

Amusé par sa réponse en total contradiction avec les émotions que je sentais filtrer au travers de notre lien, je trouvais le moment parfaitement choisi pour lui rappeler son rêve de cette nuit.

_**« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que disait ton songe, Draco… »**_

Je pus le sentir se tendre, et son esprit s'activa furieusement essayant de comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

Je précisais ma pensée en ajoutant :

_**« Tu sais bien, ce rêve érotique que tu as fait juste après notre rencontre dans la Salle sur Demande. Celui ou nous étions encore dans le corps de l'autre où **__**je**__** te prenais… »**_

_**« ARRETE ! »**_

Son cri déchira mon esprit et j'eus un sursaut qui heureusement pouvait passer pour de la surprise au moment où McGonagall s'était transformé en chat.

_**« Arrête, arrête, arrête… »**_

Cette litanie se répercutait dans ma tête. Et en sentant la détresse suinter de ses paroles, je fus pris de remords pour être la cause d'un tel désespoir.

Soupirant de dépit, je m'apprêtais à faire ce qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, m'aurait semblé si improbable. Avouer une de mes faiblesses à ce grand égocentrique d'aristocrate pour le rassurer.

_**« Calme toi, Malfoy…ce n'est pas la fin du monde…et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis dans la même situation que toi, alors cesse de te morfondre… Ce n'est pas une honte de fantasmer sur celui dont tu as envahi le corps…»**_

Je sentis un secousse le long de notre lien, comme si Draco avait failli tomber et qu'il s'était rattrapé de justesse au bord de sa table.

Sa voix, pleine de reproches et, à mon grand étonnement, de désir, trancha le silence de mon esprit.

_**« Evite donc tes sous-entendus douteux, Potter. A ce jeu là, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi. Et puis… un Malfoy ne se morfond pas… »**_

La mauvaise foi de ses paroles me fit sourire.

Soudain, la cloche sonna. Le cours était terminé, il était l'heure d'aller manger.

_**« Je te laisse débattre seul de ce qu'un Malfoy fait ou ne fait pas. Moi, j'ai un estomac à remplir, et ça…ça n'attend pas ! »**_

Un rire léger me répondit :

_**« Tu es comme tous les Gryffondors, ne pensant qu'avec leur ventre, jamais avec leur tête… »**_

_**« Ouais, ouais, on en reparle ce soir. »**_

Coupant le lien, je me précipitai hors de la salle pour rejoindre les autres Serpentards qui me regardèrent arriver en rigolant.

Curieusement, le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais à nouveau installé dans la Grande Salle à dévorer la dîner.

Dîner qui se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard, rien ne retenait mon attention, aucune conversation ne me semblait intéressante. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que l'heure du rendez-vous arrive !

Et enfin, il fut temps de s'y rendre.

Je sautillais presque sur place, à tel point j'étais heureux de retrouver Ron et Hermione.

Pansy et Théo souriaient avec indulgence et amusement devant mon enthousiasme.

Et Blaise traînait les pieds, comme s'il se rendait à l'échafaud.

Encore une fois, nous étions en avance.

_« Décidément, ces Serpentards ont une trop bonne influence sur moi… »_

A mon plus grand plaisir, la même pièce se matérialisa que lors de mon entrevue avec Malfoy. Bien qu'un peu plus grande, pour tous nous accueillir.

Nous n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps.

Très vite, la porte grinçât à nouveau pour laisser entrer les trois Gryffondors.

Presque sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais jeté sur Hermione, la serrant fortement dans mes bras.

« Harry…lâche moi, s'il te plaît…tu me fais mal… »

Relâchant ma prise, je lui fis un sourire penaud et déclarai maladroitement :

« Je n'y peux rien, tu m'as affreusement manqué… »

Des éclats de rires se firent de plus en plus sonores dans mon dos et portant mon attention vers les coupables, je les pétrifiais du regard.

Pansy, Théo et Dra…Malfoy se tenait les côtes en essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Si…si je ne te savais pas attiré par les hommes, Potter…je croirais que tu essaies de piquer la copine de Weasley… » déclara avec difficulté mon anciennement pire ennemi.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione me passa devant et alla se planter devant Malfoy, les mains sur les hanches et avec dans les yeux, si je ne la connaissais pas, ce que j'aurais appelé, de la malice.

« Voyons, Malfoy, je sais que tu vis dans la tour Gryffondors depuis peu, mais tout de même, en bon Serpentard que tu es…tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué que Ron et moi, ne sommes pas ensemble. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que je… »

La tirant brusquement en arrière, Blaise plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, qui, de surprise, resta figé dans les bras du Black.

« Hum, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ce genre de déclaration fracassante…Granger. »

Il avait imperceptiblement accentué son nom, ce qui, en plus du comportement étrange du métis, me fit penser qu'il y avait bien plus que l'amitié entre Blaise et Ron que nous ignorions.

De toute évidence, Malfoy pensait la même chose et le regard qu'il lançait à son meilleur ami n'augurait rien de bon pour ce dernier.

Ce fut Théo qui reprit la parole en premier.

« Bien, puisqu'il y a encore des choses que l'ont nous cache, je propose que Ron et Blaise passent aux aveux tout de suite sur la raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis ici… »

Toute l'attention se reporta sur les deux garçons, qui, de toute évidence, s'en seraient bien passé.

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, le rouquin débuta les explications :

« Bien, alors, pour commencer, ce n'était pas…la première fois que…la potion était testée… Mes frères ont déjà fait l'expérience…avec moi et…beaucoup d'autre personnes, à vrai dire. Mais, ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Jusqu'au jour où…

-Jusqu'au jour où j'ai été invité au Terrier, le coupa Blaise. Ne fais pas cette tête Draco, depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis trouvé des intérêt commun avec Ron, notamment en question de Quidditch.

Bien sûr, vous n'étiez pas au courant…vous ne l'auriez jamais accepté… Bref, les jumeaux m'ont fait ingurgiter la potion sans que je m'en aperçoive. Et le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé dans le corps de Ron. Je ne vous explique pas ma surprise… »

Il fit une pause, laissant le temps aux informations de faire leur chemin. Le rouquin en profita pour reprendre la parole :

« Oui, je m'en souviens, c'était vraiment très drôle…Hum, bref… tout ça pour dire, que oui, on se connaît depuis longtemps, oui on s'entend…bien, plus que bien je dirai. Mais que non, on ne connaît pas la solution à cet échange … La potion était instable, du coup, je ne suis resté dans le corps de Blaise que quelques heures…alors que vous…»

« Nous, ça fait bien plus longtemps que cette immense plaisanterie dure… » répliqua, sur un ton glacial et sans appel, Malfoy.

De plus en plus intrigué, je m'étais rapproché inconsciemment de mon ami, de même que Malfoy, qui était maintenant juste contre mon épaule.

Blaise enchaîna :

« On vous l'aurez bien dit plus tôt, mais honnêtement, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle fonctionnerait sur vous…

-Quelles sont les conditions pour que la potion s'active, alors ? Et quelle est la solution à ce foutu problème ?! »

Ma voix était froide, tranchante, exigeant une réponse immédiate. Ce que j'obtins, de la part de Ron, qui s'était brusquement reculé :

« Euh…évite de m'envoyer un Doloris, s'il te plait…la condition, eh bien… uneattiranceréciproque, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, uneattirancelégèreetunpetitc oupdemagie… »

Il avait prononçé ces paroles si vite, que je n'avais rien compris.

Me tournant vers Blaise, j'attendis une explication plus claire, que la bouillie verbale que nous avait servir mon futur ex-meilleur ami. Car je pressentais que je n'allais pas aimer du tout cette réponse…

« Une attirance réciproque, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, une attirance légère et un petit coup de magie, pour provoquer l'échange… »

Contre mon bras, je sentis Malfoy qui s'agitait.

Ne voulant pas laisser le temps à son ami d'ouvrir la bouche, Blaise enchaîna d'une seule traite et sans respirer :

« Et comme on vous l'a dit, on ne connaît pas de contre sort ou d'antidote pour vous rendre ce qui vous appartient… Mais, en ce qui nous concernait, Ron et moi, le processus s'est inversé quand on a vraiment appris à se connaître. Je veux dire, on était amis, mais en passant du temps dans la tête de l'autre, on est presque devenus…comme des frères.»

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Laissant le temps d'analyser ce qui avait été dit.

Et Théo résuma la situation, avec sa froide et implacable logique :

« Donc…si j'ai bien suivi… Blaise et Ron sont comme les doigts de la main. Leur…attirance, qui a provoqué l'échange, c'était leur amitié. Bien…mais en ce qui concerne Harry et Draco… à moins qu'ils nous aient caché eux aussi une amitié sincère, je ne vois pas vraiment comment ils ont pu se retrouver dans cette situation… sauf si… Harry, tu es gay, n'est ce pas ? »

Sa question m'amena le rouge aux joues. Il n'eus pas besoin que je réponde pour avoir la confirmation à ses doutes.

« Ah d'accord, j'ai compris. Donc Potter est attiré par Draco, ce dernier est obnubilé par le survivant…même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Maintenant pour vous sortir de cette impasse, vous devez apprendre à vous apprécier… pas seulement physiquement j'entends… »

_« Eh ben, c'est pas gagné… »_

Un détail, cependant, me chagrinait. Je me tournai vers Blaise et Ron qui semblaient vouloir disparaître sous terre.

« Je voudrais savoir, si lors de votre échange, vous sentiez comme des tiraillements quand vous vous touchiez. Comme si…votre esprit cherchait à tout prix à reprendre sa place et, au moindre contact avec son ancien corps, tirait pour récupérer son bien ? »

Les deux siamois se regardèrent, et ce fut Ron qui me répondit :

« Non Harry, il n'y avait rien de ce genre…pourquoi, c'est ce qu'il se passe pour vous ? »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, je m'orientais vers Draco, qui s'était rapproché en entendant ma question.

« Tu sais, la potion d'échange était particulièrement instable pour nous. Et puis, je ne ressentais aucun… désir pour Ron, donc…notre situation était différente de la votre… »

Blaise se mordit les lèvres, comme s'il n'avait pas pu retenir ses paroles et qu'il le regrettait.

Le regard froid de Malfoy se posa sur son ami, et avec une mauvaise foi évidente, il répliqua :

« Qui a dit que je désirais Potter ? Certes, il est bien foutu, mais ça ne signifie pas que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus… »

Sa réplique ne trompa personne, mais au grand malheur de Blaise, Pansy sortit de son mutisme pour revenir sur un sujet qui semblait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur.

« Dans ton résumé Théo, tu as oublié un fait très important… »

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers elle. Et son sourire machiavélique fit frissonner le métis qui savait déjà ce qu'aller annoncer la sorcière, avide de potins.

« Il me semble qu'en plus des petites cachotteries de Ron et son « frère », ce dernier ne nous dit pas tout concernant sa relation avec Hermione… »

La Gryffondor se maudit de sa maladresse et les joues rouges, me lança un regard suppliant, que je pris soin de ne pas voir.

* * *

><p>Alors, vos avis? Petits reviews? :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde! Voilà une réédition du chapitre 5 (corrigé ce coup ci). Le numéro 6 est en cours de correction et ne saurait trop tarder. Et pour celà, un grand merci à Hermi-kô, ma précieuse bêta lectrice :)_

* * *

><p><em>Pansy sortit de son mutisme pour revenir sur un sujet qui semblait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur :<em>

_« Dans ton résumé Théo, tu as oublié un fait très important… »_

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Et son sourire machiavélique fit frissonner le métis qui savait déjà ce qu'allait annoncer la sorcière, avide de potins._

_« Il me semble qu'en plus des petites cachotteries de Ron et de son « frère », ce dernier ne nous dit pas tout concernant sa relation avec Hermione… »_

Le silence se fit dense et épais dans la salle vas-et-vient. Tous avaient le regard braqué sur Hermione et je pouvais voir que cette dernière se maudissait d'avoir laissé échapper ce début de révélation.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Potter, le suppliant d'intervenir pour l'aider. Mais ce dernier devenait de plus en plus Serpentard et c'était sans pitié qu'il ne cilla pas.

Lui aussi voulait savoir, tout comme nous tous.

Déjà que Ron et Blaise nous avaient caché leur amitié, il était l'heure des grandes révélations.

Soufflant de dépit, la Gryffondor se tourna vers le métis, qui haussant les épaules, finit par s'adresser à nous, avec la tête de celui qui monte à l'échafaud.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes dans les explications fracassantes, je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, Hermy. »

L'utilisation de son surnom devant tout le monde colora les joues de la sorcière d'une jolie teinte rouge. Rigolant en moi-même, je pris note de ce fait. Qui sait, ça pourrait être utile un jour.

« Comme on vient de vous l'expliquer avec Ron, ça fait un moment qu'on se connait et qu'on s'entend bien. A plusieurs occasions j'ai passé du temps au Terrier, en prenant soin de ne jamais croiser Harry. Mais, il m'est arrivé d'y rencontrer Hermione. Ce ne fut pas simple au début. La première fois qu'on s'est vue restera gravée dans ma mémoire. »

Rigolant franchement au souvenir de cette entrevue, il laissa la parole à Granger, qui rouge comme une tomate fusillait du regard mon meilleur ami.

« Hum, je m'épargnerai les détails, vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça. » S'arrêtant, elle nous fixait tous d'un œil sévère qui disait « et si jamais l'un de vous vient me voir pour me demander ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous foudroie sur place ».

Le rire de Blaise se stoppa quand il rencontra l'aura meurtrière de la Gryffondor. Reprenant la parole dans un calme inquiétant, elle souriait d'avoir ramené l'ordre.

« Donc, comme l'a souligné Blaise… les débuts de notre…amitié n'ont pas été simples. Mais finalement, j'ai appris à ne pas voir que le Serpentard ayant fait tous les coups pendables et imaginables. J'ai appris à le connaitre et…à l'apprécier. »

Son hésitation était plus révélatrice qu'autre chose. Souriant de toutes mes dents, je me rapprochais de ma camarade et susurrais :

« Apprécier, hein ? Est-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il y ait à en dire ? »

Après la jolie teinte rouge, elle blêmit comme si elle s'était retrouvée devant un détraqueur.

C'est alors que Blaise réagit et me repoussant doucement mais fermement, il enlaça la sorcière par derrière et d'une voix déterminée nous annonça ce que nous avions tous et toutes deviné :

« Bon ça suffit ! Oui, Hermione et moi sortons ensemble. Et si ça vous pose un problème, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous faire cuire un œuf ! »

Un rire léger résonna dans la pièce. Ce son provoqua un frisson qui me remonta le long du dos pour venir s'échouer sur ma nuque, me laissant l'agréable sensation d'une caresse.

Tous, nous nous retournâmes vers Potter, car il s'agissait bien de lui. Il se tenait au dossier d'un siège et tout dans sa position appelait à la débauche.

_« Non, là tu divagues mon cher Draco. Reprends-toi, par Merlin ! »_

Son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, le Survivant tourna son regard orage vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Si je n'avais pas étais un Serpentard digne de ce nom, j'en aurai rougi comme…comme un Poufsouffle de première année !

Réalisant que ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu ni le moment pour me laisser submerger par mon côté sentimental, je remis en place mon attitude dédaigneuse et reportais mon attention sur les autres occupants de la pièce, qui, à mon plus grand malheur, n'avait pas perdue une miette de notre échange muet.

Soufflant d'agacement, je me tournais à nouveau vers mon cauchemar personnel et lançais avec le plus de morgue possible :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait donc tant rire Potter ? Est-ce si amusant que cela d'apprendre que nos deux amis sont en couple ? »

D'un coup, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, comme si tous attendaient la sentence de Saint-Potter.

Ce dernier, conscient de l'inquiétude de son amie, répondit :

« Oh non, Malfoy. Je suis très content pour eux. Ce qui me faisait rire, c'était le langage de Blaise, lui qui me tanne pour que j'adopte le parler aristocratique, le voilà qui perd son sang-froid et qui se met à avoir des expressions du peuple. Alors Blaise, j'imagine que ce n'est pas dans un salon guindé que tu as appris ce vocabulaire ! »

Et repartant dans un éclat de rire, il fut suivit par Théo et Pansy, puis rapidement l'hilarité nous emporta tous, effaçant la peur du rejet des esprits de notre tout nouveau couple.

Une question me trottait quand même dans la tête.

« Mais, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps, au juste ? »

« Début août à peu près, » me répondit Blaise, cherchant dans mon regard un signe d'acceptation.

Haussant les épaules, je répliquais, d'un ton ironique :

« Arrête donc de te faire du souci comme ça, Blaise. Je ne vais pas te lyncher parce que tu es ami avec un Weasley et que ta petite amie est une née Moldu. Je suis passé au-dessus de tout ça, et tu le sais. »

Le silence se fit après ma remarque et je pus voir dans les yeux de Potter qu'il était heureux de ce que je venais d'avouer.

Me sentant d'humeur joyeuse, je rajoutais sarcastiquement :

« Le seul problème, c'est que ce sont des Gryffondors… mais j'espère qu'à force de nous côtoyer, on réussira par effacer tous leur défauts, comme celui d'agir avant de réfléchir…n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? »

Reprenant sa teinte rouge, elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et répliqua, des étincelles dans les yeux :

« Certes, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es aussi un Gryffondor…et qui sait, peut-être que ce sera nous qui t'influencerons… comme par exemple, pour t'apprendre le courage… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que je sentis un poing sur mon épaule. Tournant la tête, je tombais nez à nez avec mon moi qui me fixait avec malice.

« D'ailleurs, il me semble que mes camarade de l'équipe de Quidditch se sont mis d'accord pour commencer ta transformation en parfait Gryffondor. En t'apprenant premièrement à être un bon attrapeur… »

S'éloignant vivement de moi, il évita de justesse mon coup vengeur. Mais je réussis à l'attraper et à le faire tomber sur l'un des nombreux canapés du salon.

Nous ne nous battions pas vraiment, seulement pour donner le change. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire nos amis respectifs.

Rapidement, et à mon plus grand désarroi, Potter inversa nos positions et se retrouva assis sur mon ventre, me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Et malgré le fait que tous nos amis nous observaient, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le lien entre ma situation actuelle et mon rêve de la nuit dernière. A ce souvenir, mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson qui, malheureusement, n'échappa pas à Potter.

Confortablement installé sur mon abdomen, il se pencha à mon oreille et me souffla :

« Dis-moi voir, Malfoy…ne serais-tu pas en train de te rejouer la scène de ton songe nocturne ? »

A ces mots, il bougea à peine, mais suffisamment pour m'électriser les sens et me faire réagir.

Retenant tant bien que mal un rougissement de s'étaler sur mon visage, je me relevais, le forçant à faire de même, et me dégageais de sous son poids.

Levant les yeux, je vis avec horreur que tous nous regardaient avec un air entendu. Me retournant vers Potter, qui était toujours sur le canapé, je constatais que lui aussi souriait avec l'expression de celui qui sait quelque chose de plus que les autres. En l'occurrence, moi.

Grognant de frustration, je décidais de faire dévier l'attention de moi.

« Mouais, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais je vais y aller, hein. Car contrairement à vous, je vais devoir me lever tôt à cause d'un fichu entrainement de Quidditch avec Thomas. »

Mes amis de Serpentard eurent l'air déçu de ma décision. Et sur le coup, je m'en voulu de couper court à cette petite réunion. Je m'apprêtais à proposer un nouveau rendez-vous, quand Potter me devança :

« C'est dommage. On pourrait se revoir, tous. En dehors de la salle sur demande. »

Les autres le regardèrent avec joie, moi, j'étais stupéfait de l'entendre.

_« Que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors qui se sont toujours détestés commencent à se balader ensemble dans le château ?! C'est du jamais vu ! Quelles vont être les réactions des autres Serpentards ? Et des Gryffondors ?! Et de mon père alors ?! Il s'en prendra sûrement à Potter pour oser se montrer avec des, je cite, « moins que rien » ! Quelle idée ! Il ne se rend même pas compte que si mon paternel a accepté que je ne m'engage pas dans les rangs du Seigneur des Tenebres, il n'acceptera jamais que je me montre en public avec Potter ! Cet inconscient court à sa perte ! »_

Soudain, Potter se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard étrange. Comme s'il était étonné de quelque chose que j'aurai dit ou fait.

Me rendant compte que mes pensées avaient, encore, dus se faufiler dans son esprit, je détournais la tête en haussant les épaules. Gêné qu'il se soit aperçu que je me fasse du souci pour lui.

_« C'est normal après tout. J'ai bien reconnu qu'il n'était pas le stupide héros vénérer par toute la population sorcière. Tout le monde peut se tromper. »_

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne raccrochais la conversation que lorsque j'entendis Pansy déclarer :

« Très bien. Nous sommes donc bien tous d'accord ? Harry va donc assister Draco dans ses leçons de Quidditch, ainsi Thomas ne sera plus un problème. Et nous commencerons à nous afficher comme exemples de l'entende entre les Maisons. Dumbledore sera ravi de cela ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Plus étonné que mécontent, je me tournais vers Potter, ne sachant pas comment on en était arrivé à ce qu'il remplace Thomas pour le vol.

Interceptant ma question muette, il répondit :

« Je me suis dit que quitte à côtoyer un Gryffondor pour le Quidditch, autant que ce soit moi. Et puis, je n'apprécie pas spécialement que Dean te tourne autour de cette façon… je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Dit-il en me souriant.

Plus touché que je ne voulais bien le laisser paraître, j'annonçais à la ronde :

« Bien, puisque tout est réglé, je te retrouve sur le terrain demain Potter. Sur ce, bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Et je pris mes jambes à mon cou avant que le trouble qui m'envahissait ne transparaisse de trop.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. Pas que je sois du genre à m'accrocher à mes draps coûte que coûte, mais… en fait si. Surtout quand la perspective de devoir affronter un entrainement avec Potter à 8 heures du matin me sauta à la gorge dès que j'émergeai des limbes de l'inconscience.

Bref, magnifique journée qui s'annonçait.

Heureusement, au moment où je prenais mon petit déjeuner, un hibou vint m'apporter une lettre.

Curieux et quelque peu inquiet, je soupirais de soulagement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de mon parrain.

_Draco,_

_Un antidote a été mis au point._

_Je ne suis pas entièrement certain de son efficacité, mais les jumeaux ont l'air d'y croire._

_Viens avec Potter pour le prendre en fin de journée._

_Affectueusement,_

_Severus._

Enfin ! Une solution !

A l'autre bout de la salle, je pus voir que Potter avait également reçu un courrier. Bien, cela m'évitera donc de lui annoncer notre rendez-vous dans les cachots.

Nous sortîmes en même temps de la salle, moi avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Lui, avec ce qui me semblait être du désespoir au fond des yeux.

Surpris, j'attribuais cet abattement soit au fait qu'il allait devoir passer toute une matinée avec moi et qu'il regrettait de s'être proposé pour remplacer Thomas. Soit parce qu'il allait falloir attendre tout le jour pour récupérer nos corps respectifs.

Toujours est-il que même sa mauvaise aura n'arrivait pas diminuer ma bonne humeur. Ce soir je serai de nouveau moi-même !

« Malfoy. Je sais que tu es ravi à propos de l'antidote, mais pour le moment, nous avons un entrainement et si tu te laisses distraire par la moindre petite chose, ça explique en grande partie que tu ne gagnes jamais. »

Et voilà. En une seule phrase, il avait réussi à faire se dégonfler le ballon de bonheur que j'avais dans la poitrine.

Piqué au vif, je rétorquais :

« Ce n'est pas une petite chose que d'apprendre que je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit ! Et puis, je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport ! » Ajoutais-je avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de me dépasser, me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

_« Attendez ! Quoi ! Un sourire charmeur ?! Depuis quand tu trouves les sourires de Potter « charmeurs » toi ? Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête, mon pauvre Draco ! »_

Voyant que je ne le suivais pas, perdu comme j'étais dans mon apitoiement intérieur, je ne l'aperçu se rapprocher de moi que lorsqu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Tu me sembles bien perturbé par cette histoire Malfoy. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? L'antidote ou… notre entrainement ? »

Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurai juré qu'il avait pris une voix enjôleuse pour me déstabiliser encore plus. Il y réussissait très bien d'ailleurs.

Ne voulant pas reculer devant lui, je me campais sur mes jambes, restant à trois centimètres de son visage, et même, je me rapprochais doucement, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres, pensant qu'il en serait choqué et qu'il m'insulterait, comme au bon vieux temps.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, je ne savais plus quoi en penser, ni comment réagir. Plus j'en apprenais sur Potter et plus j'avais peur de ce que je commençais à ressentir.

L'effleurement de nos lèvres m'électrisa au point de ressentir comme une brulure. Je savais que tout contact avec nos corps respectif nous faisait ressentir des tiraillements, mais là, il s'agissait de toute autre chose. J'en avais bien conscience, et ça m'effrayait bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Cédant à mon instinct, je me reculais et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Je sus alors que lui aussi était perdu et que même s'il affichait une assurance déstabilisante, il n'en menait pas large.

Ce constat me rassura quelque peu. Je n'étais plus le seul à me sentir ballotté par les évènements et à ne plus avoir aucune prise sur ma vie.

Quoi qu'après réflexion, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de prise sur mon existence, juste cette assurance de mes sentiments haineux envers Potter. Alors que maintenant…

Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, la main de Potter attrapa la mienne et il m'entraina en courant vers les vestiaires. Ne comprenant pas cet élan, je me laissais mener, sans même chercher à réfléchir.

_« Oula ! Mon cher Draco, tu commences sérieusement à te Potteriser là… l'influence des Gryffondors est beaucoup plus néfaste que ce que tu croyais… »_

Mais malgré cette constatation accablante, je ne retirais pas ma main de celle de Potter, appréciant plus que de raison la texture de sa peau et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, comme envahissant mon corps.

Une fois arrivé à destination, nous franchîmes les portes des vestiaires, toujours en nous tenant la main. Inconsciemment, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent, s'effleurèrent, se découvrirent. Nous ne nous regardions pas, seules nos mains parlaient pour nous, et à travers ce contact, c'est tout un monde de faux semblants et de haine envers lui qui s'écroula pour moi. J'appréciais plus que de raison ce héros de guerre malmené par le gouvernement, cet homme, qui au travers de sa naïveté, de sa candeur et de sa gentillesse, m'avait fait comprendre qu'il est possible de vivre pour soi, sans rendre de compte à personne. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, et c'est comme si nous retombions brutalement dans la réalité, comme au sortir d'un rêve. Ce gris, tranchant, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

_« Ce n'est pas cette couleur que je veux voir quand je plonge dans son regard…je ne veux plus de cet échange…je veux le connaitre, mais sans être lui ! »_

Fort de cette résolution, je m'arrachais à regret et commençais à m'habiller pour l'entrainement. Derrière moi, je l'entendis soupirer de déception.

L'entrainement se passa bien. Je ne l'avouerais jamais face à lui, mais j'eus le sentiment de progresser grâce à ses conseils.

Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne ferais les même acrobaties que lui sur son balai. Il est complètement dingue ! D'ailleurs, il a manqué de peu de se rompre le cou. Nous avons dû échanger nos balais, lui sur mon nimbus 2001 et moi sur son éclair de feu. Je dois bien avouer que ce modèle de balai est vraiment extraordinaire ! Mais lui, peu accoutumé au répondant du Nimbus, eut du mal à s'y habituer.

Alors qu'il effectuait un looping pour me prouver la facilité de cette figure, une brusque bourrasque de vent vint déstabiliser nos balais. L'éclair de feu de bougea pas, il avait un système de stabilisation impressionnant, mais d'expérience, je savais que le Nimbus 2001, bien que meilleur que son homologue de l'année 2000, avait un défaut. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement bien le vent.

C'est alors que je vis Potter se faire jeter sur le côté, n'ayant pas compensé le manque de stabilité du balai. Il chuta sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur, avant que dans un élan de panique je ne lance un sortilège pour stopper un instant sa descente, juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Allant récupérer mon balai (le sien pour le moment), je me posais à côté de lui et lui balançais :

« Mais tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?! Tu aurais pu mourir ! La facilité de ton looping tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ! J'ai eu une peur bleue à cause de toi ! Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil Potter, sinon je te promets que c'est moi qui viendrai te rompre le coup ! »

Eberlué, il me regardait d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais la portée des mots que j'avais prononcés. Mais il était trop tard pour essayer de démentir. Piquant un fard digne de la plus fleur bleue des Poufsouffles, je repartis vers les vestiaires, fulminant de rage contre moi-même et cet imbécile de Potter.

Il me rattrapa alors que je venais de passer la porte. Accrochant mon bras, il m'obligea à lui faire face et me dit :

« Malfoy, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je dois bien avouer que moi aussi je me suis fichu la frousse. Cette bourrasque de vent m'a prise par surprise et je ne pensais pas que ton balai m'éjecterait de la sorte. Ça m'apprendra à être plus prudent…même en vol. »

La détresse que je sentais poindre dans sa voix me fit relever les yeux sur son visage. J'y vis un petit sourire contrit, comme une excuse, mais ce qui me marqua vraiment, c'était ce que je pouvais lire au fond de son regard : Toute la détresse dont Ron et Hermione m'avait parlé. Et je me rendis compte qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'esquisser un faible portrait de ce que notre Héros pouvait ressentir.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je le pris dans mes bras et commençais à le bercer doucement.

Cette situation pourrait paraître incongrue et mal placée, pourtant, je le sentis se détendre et peu à peu à être secoué de sanglots. Je le laissais pleurer longtemps, essayant de le calmer comme je pouvais, installé sur un banc, dans les vestiaires froids et lumineux du stade de Quidditch.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne saurais dire combien exactement, ses larmes se tarirent et il commença à peser un peu plus lourd sur mon torse. Alors, je penchais la tête pour l'observer et ce que je vis me fit fondre le cœur.

Il dormait, tout simplement. Mais les traces de ses larmes avaient rougis sa peau sur ses joues et sous ses yeux, il semblait vulnérable, comme un enfant qu'on devait protéger des agressions du monde.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette tendresse à son égard, mais en cet instant, je me suis juré de tout faire pour apprendre à le connaitre et à ne plus jamais juger les autres sur leurs apparences et selon de vils préjugés. En un mot, à ne pas être mon père.

D'un _Tempus,_ j'appris que l'heure du déjeuner était passée d'une demi-heure, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je laissais Harry dormir dans mes bras, jugeant qu'il en avait bien besoin. Nous verrons quoi faire à son réveil.

* * *

><p>Comme d'hab, un review please?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous! voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Un grand merci à Hermi-kô pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés :)

* * *

><p><strong>POV : Harry<strong>

Je me réveillais après ce qui m'avait semblé être un doux rêve fait de mots rassurants et de caresses apaisantes. Sous ma joue, je sentais un tissu un peu rêche, et une respiration régulière me berçait.

Petit à petit, la mémoire me revenait. J'avais pleuré dans les bras de Malfoy après mettre fait engueuler par ce dernier. Pas très glorieux comme situation, il faut dire, mais j'étais bien. Je ne ressentais aucune pitié ou mépris de la part de mon oreiller au travers du lien, et il ne m'avait pas encore éjecté, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

« Potter, je sais que tu ne dors plus. Alors arrête de me prendre pour ton matelas personnel, je voudrais pouvoir bouger. »

Pas d'animosité, pas de méchanceté. Etrange, mais pas désagréable. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. J'avais pensé qu'après nous être tenu par la main et ma lamentable crise de larmes, il m'aurait envoyé manger les pissenlits par la racine…mais non. Rien. Plus que surprenant, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, voilà un moment que je cherchais un moyen de me rapprocher de lui sans me faire envoyer sur les roses.

Le sentant remuer d'inconfort, je me décidais enfin à abandonner son étreinte pour me relever. Si moi j'étais particulièrement bien installé, lui avait dû passer un très mauvais moment sur ce banc froid.

Croisant son regard, j'eus comme un coup dans la poitrine. Ce vert. Je n'en pouvais plus de croiser ce vert quand je le voyais, lui. Sa couleur, ça ne devrait pas être le vert, mais le gris, ou le bleu à la limite. Mais le vert ! Moi qui ne me réjouissais pas particulièrement de la découverte de l'antidote, pensant qu'ainsi nous n'aurions plus aucune raison de nous croiser sans nous jeter des insultes. J'avais maintenant plus que hâte d'être au soir pour ne plus me retrouver face à mon visage. J'avais peur de ce que je découvrais sur lui, petit à petit. Et pour m'éviter de nouveaux débordements, comme ma crise de larmes, par exemple, il devenait impératif que l'échange soit annulé. Ainsi, je remettrais plus facilement mon ancienne rancœur sur lui, empêchant des changements que je sentais bouleversants pour nous deux, et que je n'étais pas prêt à faire. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût !

Enfin, tout ça, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que je serai incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, le moindre tort. Depuis quand avais-je cette certitude ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je savais que ce ne serai pas simple, et que lui comme moi allions devoir passer encore par des difficultés avant d'accepter ces changements.

Perdu comme j'étais dans mes réflexions, je n'émergeais qu'au moment où je le sentis bouger sous moi. Il voulait se dégager et je l'en empêchais, installé comme je l'étais.

D'un mouvement souple, nous nous relevâmes. Et tout en évitant son regard, parce que j'avais quand même un peu honte d'avoir déversé ma dépression sur lui, et parce que je ne voulais plus voir ce vert, je lui demandais :

« Au fait, Malfoy, il est quelle heure ? »

« Eh bien, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, il était midi passé. Mais tu as une baguette et tu es un sorcier. Je doute que tu ne saches pas faire le sortilège adéquat pour connaître l'heure… »

Sa réplique était digne de lui, mais encore une fois, je ne ressentis aucun mépris, juste de la taquinerie.

Ainsi, suivant son conseil, je lançais un_ Tempus, _qui m'indiqua qu'il était très exactement 12h47. J'avais dormi un peu plus d'une heure. Et Malfoy était resté à me soutenir pendant tout ce temps, et il ne se plaignait même pas.

Réalisant tout à coup ce que ça pouvait signifier, je me tournais vers lui et malgré son apparence et son attitude très proches des miennes au naturel, en cet instant, je pouvais deviner au fond de ses yeux quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Qui était au-delà de tout ce qui était extérieur à la personne, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était lui, tout en étant moi. Ce quelque chose, qui me fit prendre conscience du ridicule de notre guerre personnelle. Parce qu'en réalité, et je venais enfin de le comprendre, elle n'était basée que sur ce que l'on se renvoyait l'un l'autre. Que sur ce que l'on croyait connaître de chacun. Mais sans vouloir regarder au travers de ses apparences, par peur de trouver quelqu'un qui n'était pas si différent de celui qu'on était et avec qui il y avait plus à espérer qu'une querelle d'adolescents.

Ce quelque chose me rassurait et me faisait peur tout à la fois, parce qu'il clôturait une époque de colère et de mépris et qu'il ouvrait une porte vers un avenir troublant et si nouveau qui aurait intimidé même jusqu'aux plus courageux.

Je savais grâce au lien que Malfoy avait suivi une partie de mon raisonnement philosophique et que lui aussi ne savait trop quoi faire.

Nous restions là à nous observer, sans bouger et sans rien dire. Mais ça ne nous posait pas de problème. Implicitement, sans en avoir débattus pendant des heures, nous venions de faire la paix, et nous la savourions.

Bien entendu, il était clair que nous n'allions pas tomber dans les bras de l'autre, ni que nous nous revendiquerions les meilleurs amis du monde dans les minutes à venir. Mais déjà, reconnaître qu'il n'y avait plus de raisons de nous détester, c'était tout de même un grand pas.

C'est alors qu'il eut un geste qui me toucha particulièrement.

Maintenant toujours le contact visuel, il s'avança vers moi, et après un moment d'hésitation, me tendit sa main, dans un signe de reconnaissance de l'autre et pour sceller cet accord tacite de paix.

J'avais de l'admiration pour lui, pour reproduire ce même geste que je lui avais refusé il y avait quelques années. Je l'admirais d'écarter un moment sa fierté blessée et de me proposer à nouveau son amitié.

Je ne le fis pas patienter longtemps, je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai doucement, heureux de tout ce que cette poignée de mains pouvait dire et sous-entendre.

Je gardais sa main dans la mienne un peu plus longtemps que la normale et en voulant la retirer, je sentis qu'il me la rendait presque… à regret. Comme si ce geste avait signifié plus que ce que j'avais d'abord imaginé.

Nous nous observions, toujours sans rien dire, sans bouger.

C'est alors que, venant du couloir, j'entendis des pas de course. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Blaise entrèrent en catastrophe dans les vestiaires, brisant du même coup l'atmosphère irréelle dans laquelle nous étions plongés. Tournant mon regard vers les intrus, je réalisai au vu de leurs mines qu'ils avaient dû s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir plus tôt.

« Bon sang ! » Lança Ron, « vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?! Parce que ça va faire une heure qu'on vous attend, et on commençait sérieusement à nous demander si vous ne vous étiez pas entre- tués ! »

Tandis que Ron continuait sa diatribe dans le vide, Blaise observait Malfoy d'un œil scrutateur, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Car contrairement à Ron, je voyais bien que Blaise avait compris qu'ils avaient interrompus quelque chose d'important et qu'il cherchait à sonder l'expression de son ami.

Très sûr de lui, Malfoy ne baissa pas le regard et affronta l'inspection du Serpentard. Ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de ce dernier, et cela signifiait qu'il était vraiment très intrigué par la situation. J'avais appris à connaître les verts et argents, et je savais maintenant décrypter leurs expressions.

Soudain, Ron, se rendant compte que personne ne l'écoutait plus, s'arrêta et finit par demander :

« Alors, j'espère au moins que cet entrainement s'est bien passé ? »

Revenant à la réalité, je m'avançais pour lui répondre que oui, effectivement, ça avait été le cas, lorsque Malfoy me coupa l'herbe sous le pied et répliqua :

« Si Potter considère que de manquer de se tuer est un entrainement réussi, alors je dirais que oui, ce fut le cas. Mais me concernant, mis à part le fait d'avoir appris à voler sur un Eclair de Feu, j'ai surtout eu la frayeur de ma vie. »

Se tournant vers moi et me clouant sur place de son regard, il ajouta :

« Si jamais il te prend l'envie de recommencer lors de nos prochains entraînements, je te préviens Potter. J'arrête tout. »

Et il prit son air le plus supérieur et quitta la pièce la tête haute. C'est au moment où il franchissait les portes que nous pûmes l'entendre marmonner :

« Pas envie d'avoir une crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je le vois sur un balai, cet idiot… »

Blaise et Ron me regardèrent, l'un avec un air de grande fierté, l'autre avec une parfaite incompréhension peinte sur la figure. Je leur adressais un petit sourire penaud, qui accentua l'autosatisfaction du Serpentard. Ce dernier partit à la suite de son ami en me donnant une bourrade amicale.

Je haussais les épaules à l'intention de Ron, lui signifiant ainsi que je lui expliquerai toute l'histoire plus tard, quand nous serions tous réunis.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, ayant manqué le repas, j'aurais été capable d'engloutir la même quantité de nourriture que le rouquin, et ce n'était pas peu dire. En chemin, je l'informais de la création de l'antidote.

« Malfoy et moi avons reçu un message de Snape ce matin. L'antidote est prêt, nous allons le prendre ce soir, après le dîner. »

Je m'étais exprimé sans grande conviction dans la voix, car même si j'étais ravi de retrouver mon corps et de ne plus croiser ce vert quand je le regarderai, j'avais toujours peur que ce retour à la normale ne brise ce début de lien qu'avait créé l'échange. Ron essaya de me rassurer, m'expliqua que maintenant que nous étions au courant pour son amitié avec Blaise, et que ce dernier était en couple avec Hermione, il y avait peu de chance que chacun retourne aux faux semblants d'avant.

Mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, me disant que ce qui était vrai pour Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Ron et Hermione ne l'était pas forcément pour Malfoy et moi. Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter outre mesure mon ami, je ne lui exposais pas mes états d'âme.

Après notre halte aux cuisines, nous dûmes nous séparer pour nous rendre en cours. Les sortilèges de Dumbledore étaient toujours en place et nous interdisaient d'être trop loin de l'image de celui à qui appartenait le corps. Je rejoignis donc Pansy et Théo devant la salle de Sortilège, attendant patiemment que le cours commence.

OoOoO

« Ah, ce prof est un sadique ! » s'exclama bruyamment Pansy, « sous ces airs de nain sympathique, c'est vraiment un tyran ! Non mais vous avez vu comment il s'est acharné sur moi ?! Alors que je n'avais rien fais ! »

Rigolant devant son expression dramatique, Théo lui répliqua :

« Tu as bien raison, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait exploser son bureau à dessein, ou comme si tu avais voulu mettre le feu aux devoirs qu'il allait nous rendre, évitant ainsi la mauvaise note que tu aurais eu…n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es vraiment machiavélique Théo, moi qui ait fait tout ça uniquement pour mon plaisir, jamais je n'aurais pensé détruire ce devoir, même si je savais qu'il allait faire cruellement baisser ma moyenne en Sortilèges… ce n'est pas mon genre voyons… »

Et ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire qui contamina rapidement le groupe. C'était donc dans une atmosphère joyeuse et décontractée qui nous atteignîmes la Grande Salle. En m'installant aux côtés de Blaise et Pansy, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Ils allaient me manquer. Du fond de mon âme, j'espérais très fortement que nous aurions encore des moments comme celui que nous venions de passer en classe.

Mon inquiétude devait se lire sur mon visage, car Blaise me poussa gentiment du coude et me glissa discrètement :

« T'en fait donc pas Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas redevenir ce parfait Gryffondor qu'on va arrêter de se parler. A vrai dire, je suis même persuadé qu'une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton bien, tu seras plus Serpentard qu'avant ! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et entama son repas joyeusement. Quelque peu rassuré par ses paroles, je l'imitais, et rapidement, l'idée même de ma morosité s'était envolée.

Alors que les derniers plats remplis de mousse au chocolat et de tarte à la fraise disparurent, Malfoy vint me chercher jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, s'attirant coups d'œil suspicieux et œillades venimeuses.

J'étais désolé pour lui, d'expérience, je savais qu'il n'était pas facile de garder la tête haute sous ce genre de regard. Ça avait été mon lot lorsque je m'étais rendu au ministère pour régler la situation de ma scolarité, et je savais que ce serai toujours le cas si je devais y retourner.

**« Voyons Potter. Ce ne sont pas ces reproches à peine dissimulés qui vont me faire reculer. N'oublie pas que je suis un Malfoy et que moi aussi j'ai eu mon compte de méfiance et de rancœur. »**

Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête comme une chanson que l'on n'avait pas écoutée depuis longtemps. Souriant devant cette réplique qui lui ressemblait tant, j'eus tout à coup l'impression qu'il avait retiré de mes épaules un poids que je portais depuis longtemps.

C'était vrai, je n'avais pas été le seul à être rejeté à un moment ou à un autre. Lui aussi avait ressenti cette impression de n'être à sa place nulle part. Lui aussi avait dû se débrouiller seul pendant un temps, et ne compter que sur soi-même.

**« Finalement, on se ressemble bien plus que ce que l'on croyait… »**

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je voyais bien que mes mots l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre. Alors il se détourna et prit le chemin des cachots, ne jetant pas même un regard en arrière pour vérifier si je le suivais bien ou pas.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle quand Théo m'arrêta en m'attrapant par le bras :

« Tu sais, j'espère qu'on restera ami après. Je me suis bien amusé avec toi et ça me ferai de la peine de ne plus te voir. »

Derrière lui, Pansy hochait la tête et Blaise me regardait avec sympathie et malice. Heureux au-delà des mots, je leur adressais à tous un sourire et leur glissait un « A bientôt alors », avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Je n'eus pas besoin de courir pour rattraper Malfoy. Il était derrière le battant de la porte et m'attendait. Je me demandais s'il avait entendu ce que m'avait dit Théo, pas que cela me dérangeais, bien au contraire. Car si ça avait été le cas, cela faciliterai peut-être notre rapprochement. Et en sondant le lien, je sus qu'effectivement il avait écouté, et que maintenant, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de Snape, son esprit était occupé à réfléchir à tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer.

**« Tu sais, Théo à raison Malfoy. A moi aussi ça me ferai de la peine de ne plus les voir et je suis persuadé que tu serais triste de ne plus pouvoir discuter avec Hermione et Ron… »**

A mes mots, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir descendant vers les cachots. Il était mal éclairé et étroit, les pierres qui constituaient le mur étaient humides et dures contre mon dos. Malfoy s'avança vers moi, je ne pouvais pas voir son expression et je fus saisi d'une bouffée de panique. Au moment où je croyais l'avoir froissé et m'attendais à recevoir une de ses répliques sanglantes dont il avait le secret, il me tira à lui et me serra brièvement dans ses bras, me soufflant doucement à l'oreille :

« Pour une fois tu as raison, Potter. Mais je crois que ce qui me blesserai le plus serai que tu m'ignores de nouveau… »

Il me relâcha, et je ressentis un vide au creux de mon estomac. J'avais froid tout à coup.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau du professeur Snape sans avoir rien dit de plus. Malfoy frappa et nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

« Bien, je vois que M. Malfoy a réussi à vous inculquer quelque notions, M. Potter. Comme le fait d'arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous. »

Son ton était tranchant, mais alors que je l'observais, je pouvais déceler une pointe de respect dans son regard sombre. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'en être certain, il détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Nous l'y suivîmes et là, se trouvaient les jumeaux Weasley.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement heureux de nous voir. Inquiets, ils se tenaient pourtant très droits face à nous, assumant leurs actes et…fiers de l'avoir fait. Oui, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient très fiers de leur petite blague et que s'ils avaient à la refaire, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde.

Sans même nous être concertés à l'avance, Malfoy et moi eûmes une réaction identique. L'un comme l'autre, nous attrapâmes chacun un jumeau. Malfoy le menaça de sa baguette et se fit un plaisir d'exercer sur lui tous les sorts de couloir qu'il connaissait.

Quant à moi, ayant été élevé par des moldus, mon premier réflexe fut de mettre un coup de poing magistral dans le visage du rouquin en face de moi. Je ne savais s'il s'agissait de Fred ou de George, mais ça n'avait aucune importance sur le moment.

Mon coup envoya valdinguer le Weasley contre une table où il s'assomma à moitié. Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, je jetais un coup d'œil à Malfoy.

« Hé ! Malfoy ! Essaye donc le sort de chauve-furie, Ginny l'utilise beaucoup et m'a dit être son seul moyen de défense contre ces deux idiots. »

Alors que je prononçais ces mots, Fred (ou George) eut un éclair de panique dans le regard et commença :

« Cher Harry, nous ne te… »

« …connaissions pas aussi retord. Tu devrais… »

« …être à Serpentard pour un coup…

« …pareil. »

J'eus un sourire narquois et tandis que je me recentrais sur ma proie, je répliquais :

« Ah, mais figurez-vous que le Choixpeau voulait mit envoyer. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison… »

Snape ne fit pas un geste pour tenter de nous éloigner de nos victimes, et grand bien lui en prit, car professeur ou pas, parrain ou pas, je savais d'instinct que Malfoy aurait eu la même réaction que moi, à savoir d'éliminer toute personne qui se serait interposée entre nous et nos cibles. Et je pressentais que Snape le savait également, et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de ne pas intervenir en faveur de ceux qu'il considérait comme des nuisances.

Une fois que nous fûmes calmés et les jumeaux relégués à l'état de loques humaines, le maître des potions nous tendit un flacon chacun, remplit d'un liquide épais et bleu dans lequel évoluaient des filaments argentés.

Malfoy ne posa aucune question et but le liquide d'un trait. Ensuite, il me lança un regard signifiant clairement que j'avais intérêt à m'exécuter rapidement si je ne voulais pas subir le même sort que les jumeaux. Leur lançant un regard de pitié, j'eu un élan de sympathie envers eux, qui s'évapora bien vite quand je plongeais dans les yeux trop vert de Malfoy. Ce fut ça qui me décida à avaler la potion, je ne voulais plus voir ce vert dans son regard.

Aussitôt avalé, je ne ressenti rien. Absolument rien.

Interloqué, je jetais un coup d'œil à Malfoy, histoire de vérifier si la potion n'avait pas agi sans que je m'en rende compte, mais non. Ce n'était pas le cas.

« Severus ! Explique-toi parrain ! Dans ta lettre de ce matin tu nous disais avoir trouvé l'antidote, or maintenant que nous l'avons pris, il ne se passe rien ! »

Malfoy était hors de lui, son impatience me blessa et il le sentit, car d'un seul coup il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Potter, mais je n'en peux plus de voir ce gris quand je croise ton regard. »

J'étais stupéfait.

_« Alors comme ça, lui aussi à ce sentiment ? Décidément, ça me chagrine de voir que je le connais toujours aussi mal malgré le fait d'avoir passé du temps dans sa peau… »_

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy et son parrain étaient en train de se disputer sur l'efficacité de la potion, lorsqu'un trait de génie me traversa l'esprit.

« Il faut faire le contraire de la première fois. »

Malfoy s'arrêta dans sa phrase et me lança un regard interloqué. Snape, excédé par son filleul, me jeta avec toute la colère dont il était capable :

« Comment ça, 'comme la première fois' ?! Expliquez-vous donc M. Potter ! Ce n'est pas en donnant des moitiés d'explications et de phrases que vous pouvez espérer être compris un jour ! Mais vous devez sûrement croire que vous êtes au-delà du moindre éclaircissement sur vos manigances, Saint Potter que vous êtes ! »

« Parrain, ça suffit ! Tu es injuste et tu le sais ! »

Se tournant vers moi, Malfoy continua :

« Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là… Harry ? »

Je fus bloqué un instant en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom. Et je songeais que ça sonnait bien dans sa bouche.

Mais revenant à la réalité, je précisais ma pensée :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la première potion d'échange était orange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête, et les jumeaux émirent un son pouvant s'apparenter à une affirmation.

« Or, l'antidote est bleu, et c'est la couleur complémentaire du orange. Et je me suis rappelé que pour déclencher l'échange, nous avons dû nous lancer des sorts, être agressif l'un envers l'autre. Du coup je me suis dit, que pour que ça fonctionne en sens inverse, il faudrait que nous ayons une attitude plus…amicale… Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais elle vaut peut-être le coup d'être vérifiée. »

Snape me regardait comme si McGonagall s'était mise à danser la samba devant lui. Malfoy, en revanche, semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Il releva les yeux et me répondit :

« C'est une idée intéressante, la question est jusqu'où faut-il aller ? »

« Faisons le test et nous verrons bien. La potion est dans notre organisme maintenant, nous n'avons qu'à discuter comme le ferait des amis et voir si cela fonctionne. »

Il hocha la tête et, se tournant vers son parrain, lui fit un geste signifiant qu'il lui laissait le soin de s'occuper des jumeaux qui gisaient toujours inconscients sur le sol.

Sortant de la pièce, il m'entraina à sa suite dans les couloirs du château endormi. Au détour d'un passage, nous croisâmes Peeves qui se fit un plaisir de nous abreuver des sobriquets les plus grotesques qu'il ait jamais eu dans son répertoire.

« Ooooooooooooh, mais qui voilà ! Les princes de ce château. Alors mes belles ? Vous vous offrez le luxe d'une balade au clair de lune ? Il serait vraiment dommage que ce cher Rusard vous tombe dessus au meilleur moment de l'action, n'est-ce pas ? »

Serrant les dents, j'attrapais fermement la main de Malfoy et passais au travers du fantôme, réprimant le frisson qui me parcourut l'échine au contact de l'esprit frappeur. C'est alors que ce fichu revenant clama haut et fort :

« Mais c'est qu'en plus de ça ils se tiennent par la main ! Poudlard ! Réveille-toi, nous n'avons plus deux princes, mais bien deux princesses ! Dites-moi, comment vous allez faire pour le bébé ? Il va avoir deux papas, il sera anormal ! »

A ces mots, Malfoy arracha sa main de la mienne et se rua vers le provocateur pour lui faire face. Là, il planta son regard dans les yeux morts de l'autre et répondit d'une voix glaciale :

« Sachez, qu'aucun enfant n'est jamais anormal au regard de ceux qui l'aime. Et de fait, s'il est entouré de tout l'amour nécessaire à son épanouissement, cela ne change rien qu'il ait deux papas, deux mamans ou un papa et une maman. Mon enfant ne sera jamais anormal, car il sera aimé, choyé et recevra une bonne éducation. Et ceux qui s'aviseront de l'insulter sur le simple fait qu'il n'a pas un papa et une maman, se verra promis à une mort lente et douloureuse. Je sais que c'est également la pensée d'Ha… de Draco, et de fait, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est un Serpentard. Je suis sûr que le baron serait ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles… »

Peeves eu un borborygme et disparut dans l'air.

Malfoy soupira et d'une main lasse se frotta les yeux. Ce fut quand il se retourna et qu'il rougit légèrement que je me rendis compte que je le dévorais du regard depuis un bon moment déjà.

**« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »**

Il me jeta un regard à la fois blessé et intrigué.

**« Bien sûr, l'homosexualité n'a jamais été un problème dans le monde magique et les grossesses masculines sont rares mais pas impossibles. Je sais que dans le monde moldu c'est une tout autre histoire, et que d'ailleurs les français sont en train de se bagarrer à ce sujet. En ce qui me concerne, je m'en moque, du moment qu'ils nous laissent vivre en paix, ça me va. »**

Après un court silence il reprit, un peu gêné :

**« Je sais bien que tu as été élevé par des moldus et qu'ainsi tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour le statut des homosexuels dans le monde sorcier. »**

Il se stoppa au milieu du couloir et je manquais lui rentrer dedans. Me rattrapant de justesse, il me tint face à lui, de sorte que je sentais son souffle contre la peau de ma joue.

**« Potter, tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher pour vivre. Tu as le droit de réclamer ce que le monde sorcier te doit ! Tu dois te battre pour ça »**

Touché par ses paroles, je répondis avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix :

**« J'imagine que Hermione et toi avaient beaucoup discutés de mes soucis avec le Ministère de la Magie… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que les batailles, j'en ai eu plus que mon compte. Pour l'instant, je vis dans une paix relative, et je tiens à la préserver le plus longtemps possible. J'ai bien conscience que cette situation ne peut pas durer, mais je n'ai plus la force de me révolter contre le système. »**

Ne voulant pas alourdir l'atmosphère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je rajoutais malicieusement et en prenant soin de cacher l'étendu de mon mal-être :

**« Mais je tenais tout de même à te remercier, Malfoy. »**

Il releva les yeux, surprit de mes mots. Son visage était si proche du mien que je pouvais effleurer ses lèvres de ma bouche. Ses yeux si verts étaient voilés, mais un pétillement d'attente y demeurait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, mordre dans le fruit défendu. L'image qui me vint à l'esprit était particulièrement étrange et très narcissique.

Essayent de reprendre le fil de mes pensées, je terminais :

« Oui… Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir dit que les couples gays ne sont pas rejetés dans la société sorcière… Ainsi, je pourrais m'afficher avec celui pour qui mon cœur balance… »

Prononcés à voix basses, mes mots résonnèrent un instant entre nous, s'étirant, se muant en souffle d'air qui vint caresser nos peaux rougies par l'émotion. Seuls quelques malheureux millimètres séparaient nos bouches. Nos corps avaient déjà trouvés l'accord parfait et ce délicieux fourmillement m'étreignait. Je ressentais ce tiraillement du fond de mon âme et je savais qu'il en était de même pour Draco. Je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien et malgré le vert, malgré ce que cela impliquait et malgré le « qu'en dira-t-on ? », je rompis l'espace qui nous séparait et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je n'eus le temps que de me dire qu'il était bien agréable d'être ainsi dans les bras de Draco, que je ressentis un tiraillement beaucoup plus fort, comme si j'étais tiré vers l'avant.

Ma tête heurta celle de Draco avec violence et nous nous effondrâmes sur le sol, inconscients.

* * *

><p>Alors? Un avis?^^<p> 


End file.
